Liebe Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Ginny ist 16 Jahre als sie beschließt endlich die Liebe kennenzulernen. Nur gestaltet sich das als schwierig, da es sich bei dem Auserwählten um Draco Malfoy handelt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw. gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?). Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Nightskye, die diese Story für mich beta liest und an Zoe, die letztes Jahr etwas zu kurz gekommen ist, aber mir das nicht übel nahm.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Liebe, das war mehr als ein Wort mit fünf Buchstaben.   
  
Ginny hatte soviel über Liebe gelesen. Hermine hatte sie mit Muggelliteratur versorgt - William Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Louisa May Alcott - Ginny war fasziniert gewesen von der ihr völlig unbekannten Welt der Liebe. Als jüngstes und einziges Mädchen der Weasleys war es fast unmöglich sich für Jungs zu interessieren, dafür sorgten schon ihre 6 Brüder und die unausgesprochene Drohung jedem der sie auch nur ansah wehzutun.   
  
Ginny wollte die Liebe erleben, so wie Jane Austen sie in ihren Büchern beschrieb. Ginny wollte das ein Romeo in ihr Leben trat und sie wußte auch schon wer das sein sollte - Draco Malfoy.  
  
Seitdem das sechste Schuljahr für sie begonnen hatte, hatte sie beschlossen ihren Wunsch wahre Liebe zu finden in die Tat umzusetzen. Jedoch erwies es sich bei Draco Malfoy als schwierig.  
  
Sie hatte ihn auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen, wo er ausnahmsweise einmal ohne seine zwei Begleiter hinging, abgepasst und stand ihm nun im Gang gegenüber.  
  
"Was soll das Weasley? Beachtet dich Potter zuwenig, so daß du jetzt jemand anderem hinterher rennen mußt?"  
  
"Harry ist mir egal. Ich will mit dir reden" erklärte Ginny.  
  
In ihren Tagträumen hatte sie sich ausgemalt wie es sein würde, wenn sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand und jetzt wußte sie nicht was sie sagen sollte, jetzt wo er vor ihr stand und sie ansah.   
  
Draco Malfoy hatte die rechte Augenbraue hochgezogen und bedachte sie mit einem ungläubigen, arroganten Blick, dem patentierten Malfoyblick eben.  
  
"Ich . . . . Du . . .. Ich . . . Ich glaube. . ." Ginny stotterte nur herum.  
  
"Wenn du weißt was du willst, wirst du mich sicher finden, nur ob ich dir zuhöre. . ."  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" platzte es aus Ginny auf einmal heraus.  
  
Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Draco Malfoy so irritiert, verblüfft und erschrocken zugleich ausgesehen. Auch Ginny war überrascht, mehr aber über sich selbst als über Dracos Reaktion.  
  
Draco öffnete seinen Mund so als wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann schloß er ihn kopfschüttelnd wieder und ließ sie einfach stehen.  
  
Ginny merkte nicht das sie weinte, erst als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam und Hermine sie darauf ansprach, wurde ihr bewusst, daß Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterrannen.  
  
"Was ist los Ginny?" besorgt legte Hermine ihren Arm um ihre Freundin.  
  
"Nichts" schluchzte diese.  
  
"Für nichts vergießt du ganz schön Tränen."  
  
"Nicht hier" sagte Ginny.  
  
Hermine verstand. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden zu Hermines Zimmer, als Schulsprecherin hatte sie das Privileg ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Hermine, die sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob du mir glaubst und wenn, ob du immer noch meine Freundin sein willst. Vielleicht rennst du auch gleich zu Ron." meinte Ginny, nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum.  
  
"Ginny, warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben? Du bist meine Freundin und ich verspreche, daß das was du mir erzählst unter uns bleibt."  
  
Ginny atmete tief durch und sah aus dem Fenster. Jetzt, jetzt könnte sie alles sagen. Ihr alles erzählen.   
  
„Nacht für Nacht kann ich nicht schlafen. Immer muß ich an ihn denken, beim Essen, im Unterricht, in den Ferien, immer. Und das alles nur, weil ich ihn liebe."   
  
"Ihn?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich darf ihn nicht lieben, aber ich tu es. Ich habe es ihm heute gesagt und was macht er. Er geht wortlos weg."  
  
"Wen? Ginny, ich will dir so gerne helfen, aber du mußt mir sagen wer es ist."  
  
"Und wenn du es weißt, was willst du dann machen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht" gab Hermine zu.  
  
Ginny mußte lachen.  
  
"Der Tag an dem Hermine Granger keine Antwort weiß. . ." begann sie.  
  
"Ist der Tag an dem…" wollte Hermine Ginnys Satz beenden  
  
"Ein Weasley einem Malfoy ihre Liebe gesteht" unterbrach Ginny sie.  
  
Hermine war sprachlos. Sie hatte vermutet daß Ginny Oliver Wood meinte, oder Seamus, sogar Neville wäre ok gewesen, aber Draco Malfoy?  
  
Ginny mußte entweder verrückt oder total verliebt sein. Jetzt wußte sie, warum sie Ron nichts sagen durfte. Ron würde ausflippen wenn er erfuhr das sich seine kleine Schwester in seinen Erzfeind verliebt hatte.  
  
"Ja es ist Draco" sagte Ginny die ahnte was durch Hermines Kopf ging.  
  
"Du hast es ihm gesagt."  
  
"Ja und er ging einfach weg. . . . Ich habe lange überlegt ob ich es ihm überhaupt sagen soll, aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, daß ich lieber etwas bereuen möchte was ich getan habe, als etwas was ich nicht getan habe. Auch wenn es genauso wehtut."  
  
Ginny senkte den Blick. Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die sie schon wieder vergießen wollte. Draco Malfoy war die Tränen, die sie wegen ihm weinte nicht wert.   
  
Liebe tat aber nun einmal verdammt weh, und unerwiderte Liebe noch viel mehr.  
  
„Du musst ihn wirklich lieben." Hermine lächelte.   
  
„Ja, ich liebe ihn, aber er wird nie…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.   
  
Behutsam nahm Hermine ihre Freundin in den Arm. Ginny ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen. Doch sie spürte das Brennen in den Augen.  
  
  
  
„Ich will stark sein. Ich will nicht weinen." presste sie hervor.   
  
„Niemand kann immer stark sein" meinte Hermine leise und strich ihr über den Rücken.   
  
Ginny schluchzte und schon liefen unkontrolliert Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie spürte, wie sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust löste. Vielleicht würde doch alles anders kommen. Vielleicht würde er sie ja doch lieben. Er war doch ein Malfoy, und Malfoys konnten keine Gefühle zeigen. Das war vielleicht der Grund, oder er hatte gemerkt das sie beobachtet wurden. Vielleicht von Ron? RON! Wenn er es erfuhr, ja, er würde Draco zu einem Duell herausfordern um ihre Ehre zu retten.  
  
Hermine hielt Ginny fest, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Etwas verlegen löste sich Ginny aus der Umarmung.   
  
"Und jetzt? Was willst du machen?" fragte Hermine  
  
"Die Hoffnung das er mich auch liebt nicht aufgeben" erwiderte Ginny und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine Träne weg.  
  
"Liebe ist nicht einfach."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Sie tut weh - aber nur wenn er es wirklich wert ist, dann sollte man diesen Schmerz auch über sich ergehen lassen. Wenn nicht, dann bringt er nur unnötige Tränen. Ich hoffe für dich, daß Draco den Schmerz wert ist."  
  
"Das ist er" erwiderte Ginny, sicher war sie sich aber nicht. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?). Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Danke an alle für die Reviews. Leider kann ich nicht so oft updaten wie ich gerne möchte, weil sowohl ich, als auch mein Betareader nicht immer die Zeit hat, die wir gerne hätte, daher ist dieses Kapitel vorerst nicht gebetat, ich werde dies aber sobald wie möglich nachholen.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Nach dem Abendessen saß Draco allein in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und dachte über die Begegnung mit Ginny Weasley nach.  
  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Das vorhin, die kleine Weasley, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er darauf einen beleidigenden Spruch sagen sollen, das wäre typisch für ihn gewesen, aber nein, er hatte sich unmalfoyhaft verhalten und war einfach wortlos gegangen.  
  
Soetwas passte nicht zu ihm.  
  
Sie liebte ihn hatte sie gesagt.   
  
Was war Liebe?   
  
Draco hatte sie nie in seinem Leben kennengelernt. Seine Eltern liebten einander nicht und ihn schon gar nicht. Er war ein Einzelkind, großgeworden mit Hauselfen. Keine Verwandten. Woher sollte er da Liebe kennen? Und jetzt kam Jemand wie Ginny Weasley, ein behütetes kleines Mädchen, von allen geliebt und verhätschelt, und sie will ihm weißmachen das sie ihn liebt.   
  
Der blondhaarige Junge stand von seinem Bett auf und ging zum kleinen Fenster um hinaus zu blicken.  
  
Das was sie gesagt hatte, das hatte ihn irgendwie berührt. Es war jetzt nicht so, daß er ihr glühende Liebesbriefe schreiben würde, das passte nicht zu ihm.  
  
Wer würde ihn denn schon lieben? Er war nicht nur Draco Malfoy, er war auch der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, einem Todesser. Das war es was die Menschen sahen wenn sie ihn ansahen. Den Sohn eines Todessers, ein zukünftiger Todesser.  
  
Wie konnte da jemand ihn lieben?   
  
Draco würde sie fragen.   
  
Nein lieber nicht. Ein Malfoy fragt niemals. Ein Malfoy wußte auf alles eine Antwort.   
  
Er würde einen Weg finden nicht nur Ginny Weasley zu beweisen, das es keine Liebe gab, er würde ihr auch wehtun. Und wenn er das tat, dann würde er auch die ganze Weasley-Familie, Potter und Granger damit treffen.  
  
Das was Ginny für ihn fühlte war nicht Liebe, das konnte keine Liebe sein, höchstens Lust. Ja Lust. Er würde es ihr beweisen. Er würde ihr beweisen das sie ihn nicht liebte, sondern nur seinen Körper begehrte. Wenn es das war was sie wollte, bitte.  
  
In seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan, für den sein Vater auf ihn stolz sein konnte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag nach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe machte Ginny einen Umweg über das Quidditchfeld zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.   
  
Sie wußte das heute die Slytherins trainierten und sie hoffte einen Blick auf Draco erhaschen zu können. Wenn er sie schon nicht liebte, ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte, so wollte sie ihn zumindest im Geheimen beobachten.  
  
Sie hatte gestern abend beschlossen, daß Draco Malfoy den Schmerz wert war. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren so stark das es wehtat, so wie Hermine gesagt hatte und er war es wert. Für Ginny war es erst richtige Liebe, wenn es auch wehtat, wenn sie nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nicht ihre Hausaufgaben machen konnte ohne an ihn zu denken.  
  
Draco Malfoy - das war es was ihre Gedanken ständig beschäftigte.  
  
Zu ihrer Enttäuschung mußte sie leider feststellen das keiner auf dem Feld war. Vielleicht war das Training abgesagt worden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch in der Uhrzeit geirrt oder im Tag. Aber andererseits kannte sie Dracos Stundenplan auswendig und jetzt war Slytherin dran mit dem Quidditchtraining.  
  
Enttäuscht und traurig das sie ihn jetzt nicht sehen konnte, sondern bis zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle warten mußte machte sich Ginny auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Nachdem sie jedoch drei Schritte gegangen war, legte sich von hinten eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.   
  
Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei wirbelte sie herum und sah direkt in die undurchdringlichen Augen von Draco Malfoy. Ihren Lippen entrang sich ein erstickter Laut der unermeßlichen Erleichterung.   
  
"Malfoy... Ich meine, Draco, ich meine" stammelte sie   
  
"Beruhige dich Weasley."  
  
"Draco es ist so daß . . .Ich weiß nur. . wir. .Du"  
  
"Ginny! Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich muss dir sagen, dass.." er brach ab, er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte und vor allem wie.   
  
"Was?" fragend sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Wahre Liebe gibt es nicht" stieß er hervor.  
  
"Ich weiß, leider" betreten sah Ginny zu Boden.  
  
"Sei vernünftig. Ich bin ein Malfoy! Und du, du bist eine Weasley! Wir können uns nicht lieben. Ich weiß doch nicht einmal was Liebe bedeutet" erklärte Draco, er war etwas verlegen.  
  
Überrascht sah Ginny ihn an.  
  
Draco wußte nicht was Liebe bedeutete? Aber das wußte doch jeder. Liebe ist das tiefste Gefühl wozu ein Mensch fähig ist. Auch Draco war dazu fähig, dessen war sie sich sicher, vielleicht mußte ihm nur jemand zeigen was Gefühle sind.  
  
"Aber ich..." stammelte Ginny, immer noch erschrocken und verwundert über seine Worte.  
  
"Du was? Du dachtest es würde einfach funktionieren? Drei Worte würden ausreichen? Gott, Ginny, das Leben ist nun mal nicht wie in den kitschigen Romanen. Du bist naiv, wenn du glaubst, daß ich einfach mich vor dir hinknien würde und dir meine ewige Liebe gestehen würde" stieß er hervor.   
  
Ginny war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen, sie wollte sich in ihr Bett verkriechen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, nichts hören, nichts sehen, nichts fühlen.  
  
"Du tust mir leid Draco, wenn du nicht einmal weißt was Liebe ist" meinte Ginny dann und drehte sich zum gehen um.  
  
Draco wußte nicht wieso oder warum er es tat, er tat es einfach. Es war ein Impuls und er folgte ihm. Draco packte Ginnys Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich herum, zu sich heran und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre, seine andere Hand umschlang ihre Taille, so dass sie nicht davonlaufen konnte, wenn sie das gewollt hätte.   
  
Bevor sich beide dem Gefühl einander so dicht zu sein bewußt werden konnten, stieß Draco sie weg.  
  
"Es gibt keine Liebe, keine Gefühle, nur Lust" sagte er.   
  
"Lust ist auch ein Gefühl" kaum waren die Worte aus ihrem Mund, bereute Ginny sie schon wieder.  
  
"Du bist so naiv!" erwiderte er und zog Ginny an sich.   
  
Ginny brachte nur noch ein tiefes Keuchen zustande, dann wurde ihr Mund von Dracos forderndem Kuss verschlossen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?). Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die Reviews.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Plötzlich, für Ginny völlig unerwartet ,schob Draco sie von sich weg und beendete damit den Kuß.   
  
Als Ginny ihn ansah stand der alte Draco Malfoy, der Fiesling mit dem dreckigen Grinsen wieder vor ihr und nicht der Junge, von dem sie nachts träumte.  
  
"Ist es das was du willst?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Ginny zu.  
  
In ihren Büchern war Liebe ganz anders dargestellt, leicht, schön, einfach, sanft - eben rosarot.   
  
Bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte hatte Draco sie gepackt und mit dem Rücken gegen den nächsten Baum gedrückt, sein Gesicht Zentimeter von ihrem.  
  
Er hatte in der letzten Nacht beschlossen, dass wenn Ginny ihn liebte und ihm vielleicht sogar hörig war, sie die perfekt Waffe war Potter fertig zu machen. Er hatte auch etwas davon, denn das Leben in Hogwarts war manchmal total einsam, vor allem nachts.  
  
Ginny spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und dann seine Lippen, ganz sanft, anders als zuvor. Dieser Kuss war sanft, zärtlich, ein Versprechen nach mehr.  
  
Doch so schnell wie er begonnen hatte war der Kuss auch schon wieder vorbei.  
  
Draco drehte sich wortlos um und ließ Ginny stehen.  
  
Durcheinander und verwirrt sah sie ihm hinterher. Sie konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären, nur seine Küsse, die sprachen für sich. Ginny, die noch nie zuvor geküsst worden war, vermisste sie es schon jetzt, obwohl sie es bisher nie erfahren hatte.  
  
Seine Nähe...  
  
Sie hoffte, dass sie bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung mehr Zeit füreinander haben würden.   
  
Es waren einige Tage vergangen als sie einander wiedersahen.   
  
Ginny hatte ihre letzte Begegnung nicht vergessen. Sie war ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.  
  
"Hallo Draco" sagte sie lächelnd zu ihm.  
  
"Was willst du?" zischte er, sich immer wieder umdrehend, sich vergewissernd das sie keiner beobachtete.  
  
"Dich wiedersehen. Ich musste seit unserem Kuss am Quidditchfeld immer an dich denken" gestand sie.  
  
"Und da dachtest du, du lauerst mir in den Gängen auf."  
  
"Wir können uns leider ja nicht anders sehen, als heimlich."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wurde aus ihr nicht schlau. Er hatte gedacht, seitdem er sie Tage zuvor gegen den Baum gedrückt, geküsst und dann einfach stehen gelassen hatte, sie ihn nicht wiedersehen wollte. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Sie schien ihn entweder wirklich zu lieben, was ja unmöglich war, einen Malfoy konnte man nicht lieben. Er liebte ja auch selbst niemanden.Oder sie war einfach nur dumm. Gut, dass hatte ihre Begegnung mit Voldemort in ihrem ersten Schuljahr ja bewiesen.   
  
Aber das hatte ihm auch gezeigt, dass sie angezogen wurde von Macht. Macht, dass hatte er, dank seines Vaters. Daher war sie nun wirklich leichte Beute für ihn.  
  
Draco begann zu grinsen.  
  
"Wenn es das ist was du willst" sagte er, packte ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
Ginny war verwirrt, gleichzeitig aufgeregt. Wo wollte er mit ihr hin?   
  
Zu einem versteckten Liebesnest für sie beide?  
  
Vielleicht so, wie Romeo und Julia. Die hatten sich auch heimlich getroffen. Aber das war hier nicht Verona, das war Hogwarts und hier gab es kein Romeo und keine Julia, nur Draco und Ginny.  
  
Draco zog sie in einen Raum, den Ginny noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ab und an mit Harry, Ron und Hermine das Schloss erkundet, aber noch nie hatte sie diesen Raum gesehen.   
  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte sie Draco, der sie immer noch am Arm fest hielt.  
  
Ginny war sich sicher, dass so fest wie er ihren Arm umklammert hielt, sie einen blauen Fleck bekommen würde.   
  
Sie hoffte nur, dass Ron sie nicht sehen würde. Das beste war, wenn sie dann Hermine nach einem Zauberspruch fragen würde, der den blauen Fleck überdeckte, nur durfte sie ihr nicht die Wahrheit über den blauen Fleck sagen.   
  
"Wir sind im Raum der Wünsche."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Weil uns hier niemand findet. Weasley" begann er, stoppte kurz um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Wir müssen reden. Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Wir müssen uns sicher sein, was wir wollen."  
  
"Ich will dich."  
  
"Sicher?" Draco lachte sie aus.  
  
"Wirklich."  
  
"Du weißt doch nicht was Liebe ist. Du glaubst es nur zu wissen. Weasley, ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, Liebe gibt es nicht. Nur Lust."  
  
"NEIN."  
  
Ginny wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es Liebe nicht gab.   
  
Natürlich gab es sie. Ihre Eltern liebten sich auch. Ron liebte Parvati. Harry Luna. Hermine hatte auch jemanden den sie liebte, auch wenn sie ihr nicht verriet ,wer das war. Ginny war sich sicher das sie Draco liebte. Irgendwann würde er ihr das glauben.  
  
"Sei vernünftig" sagte Draco.  
  
"Nein.", erwiderte sie stur.  
  
"Du hörst dich an wie ein kleines Mädchen, dem man gesagt hat das es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt."  
  
"Lass mich dir zeigen was Liebe ist" bat Ginny. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?). Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die Reviews.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Ginnys Worte hingen in der Luft.  
  
Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Bisher hatte der Plan sich als gut erwiesen.   
  
Vielleicht sollte er das wieder tun, sie gegen die Wand drücken, küssen, gehen und abwarten was passiert. Aber anscheinend hatte sie das nur noch entschlossener gemacht als er diese Taktik das letzte Mal angewandt hatte.   
  
Vielleicht sollte er diesesmal nachgeben. Naja nicht direkt nachgeben, sondern nur so tun. So als ob er ihre Gefühle erwidern würde. Er konnte sich das schon bildhaft vorstellen wie Ginny Weasley ihm vor der ganzen Schule ihre Liebe gestand. Ihr Bruder würde ausrasten, ihn verhexen wollen und dafür von der Schule fliegen.   
  
Tja, dann würde es einen Mugglefreund weniger in Hogwarts geben. Die Weasleys würden bestürzt sein, wenn ihr Kind aus Hogwarts, DER Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, fliegen würde.   
  
Das würde seinen Vater stolz auf ihn machen. SEIN Sohn hat mal etwas geleistet, eine Muggelfreundfamilie ins Unglück gestürzt. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen wie sein Vater ihm sagte wie stolz er ihn gemacht hatte. Das sein Vater stolz auf ihn war, dass wollte Draco. Wenn er ihn sonst schon nicht wahrnahm oder akzeptierte, dann wollte er zumindest einmal etwas tun um ihn stolz auf sich zu machen. Auch wenn er es auf diese Art und Weise tat.  
  
Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Draco?" fragend sah Ginny ihn an.  
  
Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Dieses Grinsen. Es ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?" fragte er plötzlich.  
  
"Habe ich das nicht schon gesagt?", erwiderte sie.  
  
Draco gab ihr keine Antwort.  
  
Ginny seufzte. Er machte es ihr nicht einfach. Sie wollte das er sie liebte. Sie wollte sich geborgen fühlen. So wie sie sich mit Tom gefühlt hatte. Sicher und geliebt. Seit Tom hatte es keinen mehr gegeben, der ihr das Gefühl gab ,wichtig zu sein.   
  
Tom Riddle hatte sie nur für seine Zwecke benutzt, dass wusste sie jetzt, aber Draco war anders, das fühlte sie.  
  
"Ich will das du mich liebst." sagte sie.  
  
"Dann definier mir deine Liebe."  
  
Draco ging hinüber zum Fenster und sah hinaus.  
  
"Das.. "  
  
"Nicht wie du sie gelesen hast. Sag mir was du fühlst." unterbrach er sie.  
  
Fühlen? Was fühlte sie für ihn? Liebe natürlich. Aber wie konnte sie dieses Gefühl treffend in Worte fassen?  
  
Ginny legte die Stirn in unschöne Falten und dachte nach. Was hatte Hermine gesagt? Genau, Schmerz und Liebe. Ginny erinnerte sich genau an diese Worte. Sie schienen treffend zu sein.  
  
"Liebe tut weh - aber nur wenn er es wirklich wert ist, dann sollte man diesen Schmerz auch über sich ergehen lassen. Wenn nicht, dann bringt er nur unnötige Tränen." rezitierte sie die Worte leise, aber doch hörbar für Draco.  
  
"Klingt nach dem Schl. . . Granger" korrigierte er sich.  
  
"Draco, ich will dir zeigen was wahre Liebe ist."  
  
Langsam kam Ginny auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Draco." sagte sie erneut.  
  
"Du kannst mir nicht mal eine einfache Frage beantworten, wie sollen wir darauf eine Beziehung aufbauen?"  
  
"Wir haben beide Geheimnisse, aber das ist es doch, was wir am anderen so lieben. Weißt du was ich an dir liebe?"  
  
Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Deine Augen, ihre Farbe ist so intensiv, ich würde am liebsten darin versinken wollen. . . . Dein Haar, es ist so weich." sagte sie und ließ ihre Hand zu seinem Kopf, in sein Haar wandern, "Die Art, wie sich deine Stirn in Falten legt, wenn du nachdenkst. Draco, du rufst in mir ein Gefühl hervor, es ist unbeschreiblich."  
  
"Beschreib es mir trotzdem."  
  
Ginny überlegte einen Moment, Hermines Worte wollte er nicht hören. Wie konnte sie ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen, so dass er sie auch verstand?  
  
"Ich kann nicht essen, nicht schlafen ohne an dich zu denken. Ich habe das Gefühl als könnte ich die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Es ist so als hätte ich die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gewonnen." beschrieb sie ihm ihre Gefühle.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte, wenn auch nur kurz, über sein Gesicht.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um.  
  
"Ginny, ich möchte erst einmal nicht das jemand von uns erfährt. Du weißt wie dein Bruder darauf reagieren würde. Eine Weasley und ein Malfoy, dass wäre als wenn-"  
  
"Tom Riddle Harry zum Tee einlädt." beendete sie für ihn den Satz.  
  
Draco musste lachen. Es klang so absurd was sie gesagt hatte.   
  
Etwas irritiert sah Ginny ihn an. Sie hatte Draco noch nie lachen sehen.   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder beruhigte und aufhörte zu lachen.  
  
"Unterbrich mich nicht immer." sagte er dann.  
  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
"Gin, ich möchte erst einmal das wir diskret sind. Dein Bruder würde ausrasten, deinen Eltern schreiben, mich verfluchen, oder sonst irgendetwas. Ihr Weasleys seit für euer Temperament berühmt und ich will nicht das er dir weh tut." sagte Draco.  
  
"Du bist süß. . Aber keine Angst, ich pass schon auf mich auf, Ron wird es nicht erfahren, nicht von mir und jetzt muss ich zu Kräuterkunde." sagte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.  
  
Draco sah ihr einen Moment verblüfft hinterher.   
  
Ginny Weasley hatte etwas an sich, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ganz anders als er es gedacht, geplant hatte, zu handeln. Was war nur los mit ihm? Hatte sie ihn verhext? Ja, dass musste es sein.  
  
Aber wenn sie einen Zauber benutzt hatte, woher kam dann das warme kribblige Gefühl in seinem Bauch als sie ihn sanft auf die Wange geküsst hatte? 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?). Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die Reviews.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Draco mußte den ganzen Tag an Ginnys Kuß denken.   
  
Auch noch am Abend, als er schon im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin war ,ging sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, seine rothaarige Hexe.   
  
Moment, hatte er gerade von Ginny als seine rothaarige Hexe gedacht?!   
  
Draco schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Erst dieses warme Gefühl im Bauch und jetzt dachte er von ihr als seine rothaarige Hexe, nicht irgendeine, sondern seine.   
  
Wozu war die Welt gekommen?  
  
"Draco, alles okay?" fragte Millicent Bullstrode.  
  
"Was soll schon sein." erwiderte er ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Du verhältst dich so als wärst du mit deinen Gedanken ganz weit weg."  
  
"Nur bei einem Aufsatz." murmelte er.  
  
Er wollte nicht das irgendwer etwas merkte. Es würde für Ginny nicht leicht werden, wenn jemand davon erfuhr. Er wusste nicht, was er dann tun würde.   
  
Zu ihr stehen, oder sie verleugnen? Noch kannte er die Antwort nicht auf diese unausgesprochene Frage, aber er hoffte, sie zu kennen, wenn es soweit sein würde.  
  
Draco erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zum Schlafsaal, wo er sich auf sein Bett legte, den Vorhang zuzog und diesen mit einem Zauber belegte, so dass man ihn nicht stören konnte. Draco wollte einfach seine Ruhe haben und nachdenken.  
  
Am anderen Ende des Schlosses, ganz oben im Turm der Gryffindors saß Ginny im Zimmer von Hermine. Sie zog sich immer hierher zurück wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte und das brauchte sie heute besonders. Wenn sie so die letzten Minuten dieses Tages vor ihrem inneren Augen Revue passieren ließ, dann rief das zig Emotionen in ihr hervor, vor allem aber Wut. Wut auf ihren Bruder.  
  
Ron hatte sich wieder unmöglich verhalten. Ihr irgendetwas von peinlich und unmöglichen Verhalten erzählt, aber Ginny hatte ihm eigentlich gar nicht zugehört. Den ganzen Tag war sie mit ihren Gedanken schon ganz weit weg. Sie musste an weiches Haar, Augen in die man versinken konnte ,denken. An Draco.  
  
Das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Ginny, wir müssen reden." ,sagte Hermine.  
  
"Mein Bruder will das so, oder?"  
  
"Ron hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.", erklärte Hermine.  
  
Ginny seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Hermine sie verstehen würde. Ihr keine Fragen stellen würde. Sie einfach nur unterstützen würde. Aber anscheinend hatte Hermine anderes im Sinn.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil du meine Freundin bist. Und Freunde machen sich nun einmal Sorgen umeinander."  
  
"Hermine, es ist alles okay."  
  
"Wirklich?" ,skeptisch hob Hermine die Augenbraue.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du würdest es mir sagen wenn es so wäre, oder?"  
  
Ginny zögerte einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort.  
  
"Das dachte ich mir." fuhr Hermine fort.  
  
"Hermine, ich liebe ihn, aber ich darf es nicht. Weil er ein Malfoy ist und..."  
  
"Liebe kennt keine Hindernisse." ,unterbrach Hermine sie.  
  
"Sag das Draco."  
  
"Trouble in Paradise?"  
  
"Er weiß nicht was Liebe ist. Spricht immer nur von Lust. . . . aber küssen kann er" meinte Ginny kichernd.  
  
Einen Moment schwiegen beide Mädchen.  
  
"Ich hoffe für dich, dass er der Richtige ist und das es für euch ein Happy - End geben kann." ,sagte Hermine dann.  
  
"Warum sollte es das nicht?"  
  
"Sein Vater, Voldemort, Ron, die Slytherins"  
  
"Hermine hör auf. Jedes Mal, wenn ich glücklich bin, dann versuchst du es zu zerstören. Es ist fast so, als würdest du es mir missgönnen." unterbracht Ginny sie.  
  
"Ginny, das tu ich nicht. Ich habe nur Angst, dass er dir wehtun könnte. Draco zu lieben ist nicht einfach. Ich möchte nicht, dass du enttäuscht wirst."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht das dass passiert."  
  
"Aber sicher bist du dir nicht."  
  
"Es wird schon alles gut werden", meinte Ginny.  
  
"Du siehst das Ganze viel zu rosarot."  
  
"Das ist Liebe" ,erwiderte Ginny.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug.  
  
Eine Weile konnten Ginny und Draco sich, sehr zu Ginnys Leidwesen nicht sehen. Es blieb bei flüchtigen Blicken ihrerseits in der Großen Halle oder wie zufälligen Berührungen wenn sie im Korridor aneinander vorbeiliefen.  
  
Irgendwann wurde Ginny es zu viel, sie wollte Draco wiedersehen, ihn wieder nahe bei sich haben und seine Lippen auf ihren Spüren.  
  
Und am nächsten Tag flog eine Schuleule mit einem Brief in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück direkt auf Draco zu. Dieser nahm der Eule den Brief ab und steckte ihn ungelesen ein.  
  
Draco hatte zwei Dinge sofort gewusst als die Eule sich mit dem Brief auf seinem Teller niedergelassen hatte, von wem der Brief war und das er beobachtet wurde, und das nicht nur vom Absender des Briefes.   
  
Er würde also warten müssen bis er allein war um diesen Brief, was er vermutete, ein Liebesbrief war, zu lesen. Wenigstens hatte sie ihm keinen Heuler geschickt, in dem sie ihre Wut und Frustration darüber, dass sie sich schon so lange nicht allein gesehen hatte, herausschrie.  
  
Draco nahm sich vor, nie etwas zu tun, was so eine Reaktion bei ihr heraufbeschwören würde. Er hatte eine vage Vorstellung vom berühmt-berüchtigten Weasley- Temperament und er wollte es nie zu spüren bekommen. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die lieben Reviews.   
  
Kleiner Hinweis noch, Kristen Kun hat diese Fanfic ins französische übersetzt. (Story-Id: 1794735)  
  
Leider komme ich nicht so oft zum updaten wie ich gerne möchte, aber ich bemühe mich so schnell es geht die nächsten Teile fertig zu kriegen und online zu stellen. Versprochen.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Ungeduldig wartete Ginny am späten Nachmittag im Raum der Wünsche auf Draco.  
  
Sie hatte gesehen das er ihren Brief bekommen, aber nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Das hatte sie wütend gemacht, zwei Wochen hatte sie ihn nicht allein für sich gehabt und dann las er noch nicht einmal ihren Brief.   
  
Sie hatte ihm nicht mal einen Liebesbrief geschrieben, er hätte ihn also lesen können, aber nein, Draco war sich anscheinend doch zu fein sich mit ihr abzugeben.  
  
"Verdammt Draco, ich dachte ich bedeute dir was, aber nein. Der feine Herr mag sich nicht mit jemanden wie mir abgeben. Er scheut anscheinend meine Gesellschaft, weil ich nicht so bin wie seine wunderbaren Freunde. Tja, ich muss wohl im Dreck rumkriechen und wie sein Vater an Voldies Rockzipfel kleben, damit er mich beachtet." zeterte sie wütend, während sie im Raum der Wünsche auf und ab lief "Wenigstens meinen Brief hätte er lesen können. Das nächste Mal schicke ich ihm einen Heuler oder ich verfluche ihn vor seinen ach so feinen Freunden."  
  
"Hat dir schon mal einer gesagt, dass du süß bist wenn du dich aufregst?", fragte eine Stimme.  
  
Überrascht drehte Ginny sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam um.  
  
Draco Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten hervor und kam auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.  
  
"Wie lange hast du schon da gestanden?" ,fragte sie.  
  
"Lange genug."  
  
"Ich dachte du würdest nicht kommen." ,sagte sie.   
  
"Lass uns hinsetzen." ,meinte er und deutete auf die Couch die im Raum stand.  
  
Ginny hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt. Aber das war schließlich der Raum der Wünsche und dort konnte alles passieren. So auch Gegenstände erscheinen.  
  
Ginny und Draco setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Couch, ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen, aber nah genug, um den anderen zu spüren.  
  
"Ginny, ich muss mit dir reden." ,sagte er.  
  
"Jetzt kommt der Moment, wo du mir sagen willst, das es mit uns keinen Sinn hat und ich es doch lieber vergessen soll." ,meinte sie.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Was dann?"  
  
"Wenn du mich nicht immer unterbrechen würdest, dann hätte ich es schon gesagt."  
  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
"Braucht es nicht."  
  
Draco hielt einen Moment inne.   
  
Ginny Weasley machte ihn wirklich zu einem anderen Menschen. Er verhielt sich ganz anders, vor allem in ihrer Gegenwart.   
  
War das etwa Liebe, so wie sie gesagt hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Noch nicht. Die Antwort lag irgendwo in ihm. In seinem Herzen.  
  
"Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht der ideale Freund für dich sein kann. Händchenhalten, Liebesbriefe schreiben, romantische Worte flüstern, dass ist nicht meine Art. Ich hatte dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß was Liebe ist. . . . Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst und ich dir genau dasselbe sage. Das kann ich nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Trotzdem bist du bereit es zu wagen, mit mir."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du weißt es wird nicht einfach."  
  
"Und ich werde viel Geduld mit dir haben" meinte Ginny lächelnd.  
  
"Die wirst du brauchen."  
  
Unvermittelt streckte Draco seine Hand aus und strich Ginny damit sanft über den Rücken. Es war mehr eine gedankenlose Handbewegung, eher unbewusst als bewusst. Ginny lehnte sich zurück, so dass der Druck von Dracos Hand auf ihrem Rücken verstärkt wurde.  
  
"Bring mir bei wie man liebt, wie ich dich liebe kann.", bat Draco unvermittelt.  
  
Ginny hätte nicht gedacht, aber trotzdem inständig gehofft, dass dieser Moment, wo Draco wirklich sie wollte, kommen würde.  
  
Draco schien es also genauso ernst mit ihr zu sein, wie ihr es mit ihm war. Er schien ihre Gefühle also zu erwidern. Jedenfalls hatte sie den Eindruck. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er Böses im Schilde führte.  
  
"Das hier ist ein guter Anfang.", sagte sie nur.  
  
"Ich möchte dich glücklich machen."  
  
"Draco, Liebe steckt in den Kleinigkeiten. In Gesten, Taten und Worten."  
  
"Und das ist etwas was ich dir nicht geben kann, noch nicht."  
  
"Man sagt, die Menschen können nicht immer das haben was sie wollen, egal wie sehr sie es sich wünschen und trotzdem gibt es immer wieder Wünsche die in Erfüllung gehen."   
  
"Und was ist dein Wunsch?" wollte Draco wissen.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir so vieles."  
  
"Ich bin heute hier und möchte dir einen erfüllen."  
  
Draco sah sie lange an, so als wartete er darauf dass Ginny sagte was sie wirklich wollte.   
  
Er ahnte es, aber er wollte es von ihr hören. Ihren Blick konnte er deuten.   
  
Er hatte Jahre mit ihrem Bruder im Zaubertrankunterricht verbracht und in anderen Fächern, er hatte die ganze Weasleyfamilie beobachtet. Und er glaubte doch von sich behaupten zu können, dass er eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis hatte.   
  
Nervös strich sich Ginny eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Wie sollte sie es ihm sagen? Über Tom zu sprechen, über das was in der Kammer des Schreckens und die Wochen zuvor passiert war, war schwer. Niemand hatte es jemals von ihr hören wollen.  
  
"Draco, ich..." ,doch weiter kam sie nicht.  
  
Ihr fehlten einfach die richtigen Worte. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus in den dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel.  
  
"Niemand hat mich je nach meinen Wünschen gefragt.", sagte sie dann.  
  
Draco stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er stand ganz dicht hinter ihr, so dicht, dass sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlen konnte. Langsam schlang er seine Arme von hinten um sie und zog sie an sich.  
  
"Leben ist das was einem zustößt, während man auf die Erfüllungen seiner Hoffnungen und Träume wartet." flüsterte sie.  
  
Ginny kämpfte mit den Gefühlen, die sie zu überwältigen drohten. Sie musste daran denken, wie sie Tom ihre Wünsche anvertraut hatte und was dann passiert war. Sie liebte Draco, aber sie konnte sich nicht fallen lassen, noch nicht. Der Schmerz, den Tom ihr zugeführt hatte, saß einfach noch zu tief, viel zu tief.  
  
"Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang? Nur wir zwei?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Und wenn einer uns sieht?"  
  
"Dann eben ein kleiner Rundflug auf meinem Besen?"  
  
"Du lässt nicht locker."  
  
"Du hast doch gesagt, dass Liebe in Gesten, Taten und Worten liegt. Ich dachte Besenfliegen gehört dazu." ,meinte er, nicht ganz ernsthaft, aber als Ginny lachte, wusste er, dass er es geschafft hatte und ihre Traurigkeit wenn auch nur für einen Moment verflogen war.  
  
Vielleicht war er ja doch fähig zu lieben. Vielleicht. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die lieben Reviews. Euch allen noch ein schönes Osterfest.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Als Ginny und Draco zusammen auf seinem Besen durch die Nacht flogen war jeder in Ihnen in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Draco wollte nicht an Morgen oder jeden weiteren Tag denken.  
  
Er wusste, dass er sich gegen das Gefühl, das er spürte, wenn Ginny in seiner Nähe war, oder er an sie dachte, wehren sollte.   
  
Eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen würde nicht einfach werden. Aber er wollte es riskieren. Ginny bedeutete ihm etwas, auch wenn er es noch nicht in Worte fassen konnte.   
  
Vorhin im Raum der Wünsche hatte er etwas gefühlt. Aber seine Gefühle konnte er noch nicht beschreiben, höchstens, dass es ihm unbekannte Gefühle, aber schöne, waren.  
  
Jetzt wo Ginny hinter ihm auf dem Besen saß, ihre Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, wollte er nicht an irgendwelche Konsequenzen denken, sondern nur ihre Zweisamkeit genießen.  
  
„Woran denkst du?", riß ihn ihre Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Daran dass ich diesen Moment festhalten möchte, das er ewig währt."  
  
„Wir können..." begann Ginny.  
  
„Uns nur heimlich sehen." beendete Draco den Satz für sie.  
  
Als sie über dem Quidditchfeld flogen, steuerte Draco den Besen nach unten und landete ihn.  
  
Draco breitete seinen Mantel auf dem Boden aus und beide setzten sich nebeneinander hin.  
  
„Ich habe das als Kind oft gemacht, einfach nur die Sterne beobachtet. Sie haben so etwas ruhiges. Bei uns war es nie ruhig, Fred und George haben immer irgend etwas angestellt" ,berichtete Ginny.  
  
„Das muss schön gewesen sein."  
  
„Was? Fred und George?"  
  
„Geschwister zu haben" erwiderte er.  
  
„Manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht ein Einzelkind zu sein, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich würde nicht auf sie verzichten wollen, auch wenn Percy mich oftmals zur Verzweiflung bringt, mit seinem Vertrauensschülergerede oder Ron, der immer meint, er weiß was das Beste für mich ist und sich immer wieder in mein Leben einmischt." ,meinte sie.  
  
Draco sagte nichts. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Ginny mit sich runter, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und er ihr durch die langen roten Haare, die er so liebte, streichen konnte.  
  
„Erzähl mir wie es ist, eine Familie zu haben." ,bat er.  
  
„Wird es nicht zu spät, wenn wir zurück gehen?"  
  
„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, ich kann immer sagen, ich habe dich erwischt und dir schon eine Strafe gegeben, außerdem ist Snape heute dran mit den abendlichen Runden, er wird mir alles glauben." ,erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Gut."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide.  
  
"Also, wie ist es?", fragte Draco erneut.  
  
„Eine Familie zu haben?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe es immer als selbstverständlich angesehen. Ich dachte immer, jeder hätte eine Familie. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie das ist."  
  
„Ich hatte nie eine. Darum beneide ich dich. Um deine Brüder, deine Eltern die dich lieben, selbst um diesen selbstgestrickten Pullover, den du jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommst. Meine Eltern...." Draco brach ab, er wollte nicht weiterreden.  
  
Wenn wir unsere Masken abstreifen, dann kommt das wahre Ich, der Mensch der wir nicht sein können oder wollen, der wir aber sind, zum Vorschein. Anscheinend begann gerade Dracos Maske zu verschwinden.   
  
Als Ginny ihren Kopf hob und Draco ansah, sah sie Tränen in seinen Augen.   
  
Langsam hob sie die Hand und wischte eine einzelne Träne, die ihm über die Wange rollte, weg.  
  
„Nicht weinen.", bat sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange, so als wollte sie seine Tränen wegküssen.  
  
Draco schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie dicht an sich, so als wollte er sie für immer festhalten und nie wieder loslassen.  
  
Eine Weile lagen sie so da bis sich Ginny aufsetzte.  
  
„Auch wenn ich lieber für den Rest meines Lebens hier mit dir liegen möchte, aber wir müssen zurück."  
  
„Ich weiß.", sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.  
  
Als sich ihre Wege kurz darauf trennten, nahm Draco sie in die Arme.  
  
„Morgen Abend, die gleiche Zeit im Raum der Wünsche?" fragte er.  
  
„Ich werde da sein."  
  
Nach einem letzten Kuss drehte Draco sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
Ginny sah ihm noch einen Moment lang nach.   
  
Es war so viel was sie über Draco Malfoy nicht wusste, aber langsam, Stück für Stück, ließ er sie hinter seine Fassade, die Inszenierung die sein Leben war, blicken.  
  
Mit jedem Stück das sie über ihn erfuhr verstand sie ihn mehr.  
  
Eins wusste Ginny schon heute, das Draco vermutlich nie erfahren hatte, was ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest im Kreise der Familie war und auch, wenn sie sich sicher war, das er nicht mit offenen Armen bei ihrer Familie empfangen werden würde, würde sie ihm doch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest bereiten wollen und sie wusste schon jetzt das richtige Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews. Es freut mich, dass euch meine Fanfic so gefällt und ich bemüh mich, die Kapitel schneller fertig zu kriegen, doch leider steh ich kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung und da bleibt mir wenig Zeit zum schreiben.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Eine Weile ging es so weiter – heimliche Treffen im Raum der Wünsche, flüchtige Blicke, kleine Zettel heimlich zugesteckt.  
  
Alles ging gut bis Ginny ihrem Bruder verkündete, dass sie dieses Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts verbringe würde.   
  
Ron, der sowieso schon misstrauisch geworden war, weil sie ständig unauffindbar war, sah das als perfekten Anlass seiner Schwester Vorschriften machen zu wollen.  
  
„Du kommst mit.", sagte er mit Bestimmtheit.  
  
„Ach ja, wer sagt das?" ,fragte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
„Ich." ,erwiderte Ron.  
  
„Ich komme nicht mit.", erklärte Ginny mit Bestimmtheit.  
  
„Ginny wir bekommen dich kaum noch zu sehen, ständig bist du verschwunden, vergräbst dich angeblich in der Bücherei, du bist schlimmer als Hermine während meines dritten Schuljahres."  
  
„Ich lerne." ,sagte Ginny.  
  
„Das kannst du auch hier."  
  
„Es ist hier zu laut."  
  
„Weihnachten kommst du mit nach Hause.", wechselte Ron wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück.  
  
„Nein.", erklärte Ginny drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Später als sie in Dracos Armen auf der Couch im Raum der Wünsche lag erzählte sie ihm von der Begegnung mit Ron.  
  
„Wir haben gewusst, dass es schwer werden wird. Und du kennst das Temperament deines Bruders. Vielleicht sollten wir..."  
  
„Nein. Draco, ich will mich nicht zwischen dir und meiner Familie entscheiden." ,sagte sie.  
  
„Vielleicht wirst du das müssen."  
  
Ginny schwieg.   
  
Sie wusste zu welchen Bedingungen sie diese Beziehung mit Draco eingegangen war. Sie wusste das dass Risiko hoch war. Sie hoffte immer noch das alles gut würde. In ihrem Romane gab es auch immer ein Happyend, aber wie hatte Hermine gesagt, im richtigen Leben gibt es nicht immer ein Happyend.   
  
Sie wollte aber das es ein Happyend gab, dass Draco mit offenen Armen von ihrer Familie empfangen werden würde.  
  
Eines Tages, so hoffte sie, würde es soweit sein.  
  
Ginny drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an. Erst jetzt, im Licht des Raum der Wünsche bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Draco, wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?" ,fragte sie.  
  
„Gestern nacht.", erwiderte er leicht irritiert.  
  
„Die Ringe unter deinen Augen erzählen mir eine ganz andere Geschichte."  
  
„Ringe?" ,Draco stellte sich dumm.  
  
Er wollte nicht das Ginny sich auch noch seinetwegen Sorgen machte.  
  
Er hatte schon immer Alpträume gehabt, mal leichter, mal stärker. In der letzten Zeit hatten sie ihm vollständig den Schlaf geraubt, aber zum Glück war er sehr gut was Zaubersprüche anbelangte und er hatte die Ringe unter seinen Augen damit sehr gut versteckt.  
  
„Hermine sieht auch so aus, wenn sie nicht schläft. Was ist los? Ich dachte wir können uns alles erzählen." ,meinte sie.  
  
„Mit den Prüfungen und alles, da kommt es schon mal vor das ich zu lange lerne." ,log er.  
  
„Die sind erst in viereinhalb Monaten."  
  
„Ich will halt sehr gut abschneiden. ",verteidigte Draco sich.  
  
„Du solltest mehr schlafen." ,erklärte sie.  
  
„Ja Mum." ,erwiderte er lächelnd.  
  
„Hey." ,meinte sie mit gespielter Strenge.  
  
Ginny griff plötzlich nach einem Kissen und drehte es heimtückisch grinsend in ihren Händen. Draco musste lockerer werden, er war in letzter Zeit viel zu ernst, auch sie brauchte eine Abwechslung nach dem Streit mit Ron.  
  
„Weißt du was, Draco. . . ich glaube, alles, was du jetzt brauchst, ist eine zünftige . . . . KISSENSCHLACHT !" Sie schleuderte das Kissen Draco entgegen, der so überrascht war, dass es genau an seinem Kopf abprallte.   
  
Draco starrte Ginny an.   
  
"Na warte, das gibt Rache !" sagte er nach einem Moment  
  
Er langte ein Kissen hervor und schmiss es in Richtung Ginny, doch die duckte sich weg und streckte Draco frech die Zunge raus.  
  
„Tja, Draco, da musst du früher aufstehen, in Kissenschlachten war ich schon als Dreijährige unbesiegbar! Und Hey, ich hab sechs Brüder, ich kenne alle Tricks, um mich zu überraschen, musst du morgens früher aufstehen." Ginny grinste und sprang mit einem gekonnten Sprung rüber auf die andere Seite der Couch „Komm doch, wenn du dich traust !"  
  
Herausfordernd grinste sie ihn an.  
  
Sie griff sich ein weiteres Kissen und warf es nach Draco, doch diesmal war dieser vorbereitet und wich geschickt aus.   
  
„Diese Schlacht wird dein Untergang sein, Virginia Weasley !",rief Draco übermütig und warf wieder Ginnys Kissen nach ihr.   
  
„Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich dich besiegen kann," sagte Draco und sprang von hinten auf die Couch. Dann zog er Ginny mit einer raschen Bewegung die Füße weg, so das sie auf der Couch lag und er über ihr kniete.   
  
„Ha, siehst du ?"  
  
Ginny versuchte, Dracos Griff zu entkommen, doch der hielt sie sicher fest.  
  
„Draco, lass mich los, ich..."  
  
Ginny keuchte vor Lachen und auch Draco fiel vor lauter Lachen von der Couch. Dabei ließ er Ginnys Füße los, die die Gelegenheit nutzte und Draco packte.   
  
„Das hast du davon. Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht mehr."  
  
Ginny zog Draco wieder hoch auf die Couch, kniete sich über ihn und begann, ihn erbarmungslos durchzukitzeln. Draco lachte und kicherte und bekam vor lauter Lachen keine Luft mehr.  
  
„Ginny, hör auf," keuchte er, „ich ergebe mich !"   
  
Ginny ließ von ihm ab und näherte sich Dracos Gesicht.  
  
„Okay, Frieden !"  
  
Draco nickte nur noch und atmete tief aus und ein.  
  
Ginny beobachtete Draco muskulöse Brust, die sich unter dem engen Shirt gut sichtbar abzeichnete. Draco sah sie an.   
  
Diese braunen Augen, die ihn so sanft ansahen, ließen ihn erzittern. Er wurde rot und sagte nichts.  
  
Ginny lächelte leicht.  
  
Dann näherte sie sich vorsichtig Dracos Lippen und kurz darauf spürte Draco Ginnys Lippen auf den seinen.   
  
Er umschlang Ginny mit seinen Armen und zog sie weiter runter. Ginny begann, sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken und wanderte dabei immer tiefer.   
  
Draco stöhnte leise auf und küsste Ginny nun ebenfalls. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und lösten sich erst wieder nach einigen Minuten. Ginny strich mit ihrer Hand sanft durch Dracos Haar und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
„Ginny, ich...ich glaube, ich mag dich !"  
  
Ginny lächelte und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Es war schon spät als Ginny sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors machte.   
  
Draco und sie hatten heute viel Zeit miteinander verbracht.   
  
Gut, dass taten sie öfter, aber heute war es irgendwie anders gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Draco ihr seine Gefühle sagen wollte. Ginny hatte ihn nicht ausreden lassen wollen. Sie liebte ihn und doch hatte sie Angst. Aber wovor? Davor das er ihre Gefühle erwiderte? War es nicht das was sie wollte?  
  
Ginny war so durcheinander. Ihre Gedanken schienen keinen Sinn zu ergeben. Alles war so kompliziert.  
  
Wenn sie mit Draco allein war, dann war alles so schön einfach. Es war dann wirklich so als wäre die Liebe rosarot. Aber die Realität hielt Probleme bereit, die sie gerne versuchte zu ignorieren, auch wenn ihr das oft schlaflose Nächte bereitete.   
  
Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat merkte sie zuerst nicht die Person, die auf sie wartete.  
  
„Ihr solltet euch was anderes überlegen. Ich habe bald keine Ausreden mehr für dein Verschwinden."  
  
Überrascht blickte Ginny in Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.  
  
„Hermine."  
  
„Ginny, Ron hat gefragt wo du bist. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten dich suchen zu gehen. Irgendwann glaubt er dir nicht mehr, dass du in der Bücherei bist um zu lernen."  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß."  
  
„Wann seht ihr euch wieder?"  
  
„Übermorgen." erwiderte Ginny.  
  
Hermine schwieg einen Moment. Sie war die Letzte ,die Ginny ihr Glück missgönnte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es böse enden konnte mit den beiden, wenn Ron es erfuhr. Man sollte ihn langsam auf die Beziehung seiner kleinen Schwester mit Malfoy junior vorbereiten, wenn es was ernstes werden würde.  
  
Hermine wusste nur zu gut wie schwer eine heimliche Liebe einen belastete.  
  
„Lügst du wieder für mich?" fragte Ginny.  
  
„Wir sollten mal wieder eine Pyjama-Party veranstalten, nur wir zwei."  
  
„Das ist dann aber. . ."  
  
„Übermorgen vielleicht. Ich könnte mir Harrys Tarnmantel ausleihen. Dann könnte ich in Ruhe mein Referat für Snape über die Unterschiede von Morphium und einem Zaubertrank gegen Schmerzen beenden, keiner würde mich stören." meinte Hermine.  
  
Ginny brauchte einen Moment um Hermines Plan zu realisieren.   
  
Hermine bot ihr damit eine gute Gelegenheit unerkannt zu verschwinden und sich mit Draco zu treffen.   
  
Ron würde dieses mal überhaupt keinen Verdacht schöpfen, weil er ja dachte, dass Ginny bei Hermine im Zimmer war.  
  
„Du denkst wie ein Slytherin." meinte Ginny.  
  
„Kommt wohl daher, dass meine beste Freundin mit einem zusammen ist. . . . Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist und anscheinend macht er dich sehr glücklich."  
  
„Ja, das bin ich."  
  
„Genießt übermorgen euren Abend und macht ja nichts was ich nicht auch machen würde.  
  
Pass nur auf das dich keiner erwischt. Ich will Harry nicht erklären müssen warum sein Tarnmantel weg ist."  
  
Ginny überlegte ob Hermine die richtige war um mit ihr über Draco und Tom zu reden.  
  
Auf einen Versuch kam es an.  
  
„Hermine, ich hab heute etwas sehr dummes gemacht."  
  
Nervös kaute Ginny auf ihrer Unterlippe.   
  
Ja dumm war es gewesen, dass wusste sie jetzt. Sie hätte Draco entweder ausreden lassen oder das Ganze beenden sollen.  
  
Aber nein, sie liebte Draco und doch ,wenn sie glaubte ,Draco könne ihr wehtun ,schob sie ihn weg. Schon verrückt. Sie wollte doch das er sie liebt. Sie hatte ihn ja zuerst wie ein Stalker verfolgt, nicht in Ruhe gelassen mit ihrer Liebeserklärung, ihm sogar angeboten ihm beizubringen was Liebe war und jetzt wollte sie kneifen und lieber als alte Jungfer enden.  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich muss."  
  
„Was ist passiert? Hat Draco dir wehgetan?"  
  
„Nein, Tom."  
  
„Tom?"  
  
„Tom Riddle, damals in meinem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts und jetzt, wo es mit Draco und mir ernster wird, da schiebe ich ihn weg. Manchmal muss ich an Tom denken, was er damals gesagt hat. Ich habe ihm vertraut und er hat mich nur benutzt. Was ist....."   
  
„Ginny, hast du Draco davon erzählt?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Er liebt dich, er versteht dich, er wird dir nicht weh tun."  
  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an ein Gespräch kurz nach Beginn des Schuljahres mit dir."  
  
„Aber was"  
  
„Ginny, in der Liebe muss man auch Risiken eingehen. Liebe ist, wenn es wehtut. Rede mit Draco, wenn er dich liebt, dann versteht er dich."  
  
Hermine stand aus dem Sessel auf und ließ Ginny allein mit ihren Gedanken im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Wie schon oft wollte niemand auf Hermines gutgemeinten Ratschläge hören, so auch Ginny.   
  
Sie hatte immer eine gute Ausrede parat ,Draco nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Im Moment war sie wirklich gut was das Lügen anbelangte.  
  
Gerade hatte sie ihren Bruder und seine beiden Freunde verabschiedet. Nach langer Diskussion und mit viel Überzeugung von Seiten Hermines war es gelungen, Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass seine kleine Schwester allein in Hogwarts bleiben konnte.  
  
Gut allein würde sie nicht sein, drei weitere Schüler, darunter Draco, blieben dieses Jahr an Weihnachten in Hogwarts.  
  
In voller Vorfreude auf den morgigen Weihnachtsmorgen machte sich Ginny auf den Weg, ihren Freund suchend.  
  
Draco hatte ihr verraten, dass alle Slytherins, außer ihm, nach Hause fahren würden. Sie konnten sich also einmal in einem anderen Raum, als dem Raum der Wünsche treffen.  
  
„Na wer bin ich?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr plötzlich und jemand hielt ihr die Augen zu.  
  
Zuerst wollte Ginny nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, sich wehren und die Person verhexen. Aber dann nahm sie einen Geruch war, die Kombination von Pfefferminz und warmen Sommerregen, Draco eben.  
  
„Mmmh, Professor Snape?" fragte Ginny und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Ich hab's, dass kann nur mein lieber Freund Mister Filch sein." meinte sie mit tot ernster Stimme.  
  
„Virginia Weasley." halb ernst, halb zum Spaß hob Draco die Stimme und nahm die Hände von ihren Augen.  
  
Ginny drehte sich um und sah in Dracos Augen.  
  
„Ich habe dich gesucht." meinte sie.  
  
„Dein oder mein Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte er.  
  
„Meiner. Dort ist es definitiv wärmer."  
  
Den Rest des Tages saßen die Beiden in einem selbstgebauten Nest aus Decken und Kissen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
  
„Draco?"  
  
„Mmmh."  
  
„Hast du manchmal Angst vor der Zukunft?"  
  
Draco überlegte eine Augenblick.  
  
Zukunft? Er hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Es war immer alles für ihn geplant gewesen was Zukunft betraf. Erst Privatunterricht zu Hause, später Hogwarts, als nächstes eine der anerkanntesten Zaubereruniversitäten, sein Vater hatte diese schon ausgesucht und später sollte er ins Familiengeschäft einsteigen. Familiengeschäft, dass bedeutete eine Todesser zu werden und unschuldige Muggel und Muggelfreunde töten.  
  
Sein Vater hatte alles geplant  
  
Aber war es das was er selbst wollte? Draco hatte bis heute, bis Ginny ihm diese Frage gestellt hat, nicht an die Zukunft gedacht.  
  
„Nein." erwiderte er dann.  
  
Vor etwas, was man nicht kannte, konnte man keine Angst haben, sagte er sich.  
  
„Im Juni wirst du Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Wie soll es dann weitergehen?"  
  
Draco vermutete das Ginny nicht seinen beruflichen Werdegang meinte, sondern ihre Beziehung.   
  
Sollte er lügen? Ihr die Wahrheit sagen?  
  
Draco wusste ja nicht mal die Antwort auf ihre Frage.  
  
„Gin," begann er und nahm ihre Hand,„Wir leben in einer Zeit in der wir nicht wissen ob es ein Morgen geben wird. Es kann viel passieren. Wir können schon morgen tot sein, dass wissen wir alles heute nicht. Ich finde es besser, wenn wir uns auf das hier und jetzt beschränken und nicht an Morgen denken."  
  
Noch lange saßen sie nebeneinander. Ginny hatte angefangen Draco von ihrer Kindheit im Fuchsbau zu erzählen, von den Weihnachtsfesten, das Entgnomen des Gartens, ihre ersten Flugversuche auf einem Besen.  
  
Vom Klang ihrer Stimme schlief er sanft ein, so als wäre sie ein leises Schlaflied.  
  
Die Ruhe und Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt bis in den frühen Morgenstunden an.   
  
Dann durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille des Raumes.  
  
Eine Moment später wachte Ginny auf, vom Schrei geweckt. Draco saß, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, schweissgebadet, neben ihr. Er musste geschrien haben.  
  
Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Draco, alles ok?"  
  
Doch er reagierte nicht, zuerst nicht.  
  
Nachdem er zweimal tief durchgeatmet hatte ,drehte er den Kopf und sah Ginny an.  
  
„Alles ok?" wiederholte Ginny ihre Frage.  
  
„Ja."  
  
Draco wollte nicht über seinen Alptraum sprechen. Er hoffte Ginny würde nicht nachbohren.  
  
„Hattest du einen Alptraum?"   
  
„Es ist alles ok." wich er ihr aus.  
  
„Ich mache mir einfach nur sorgen."  
  
„Brauchst du nicht."  
  
Draco drehte den Kopf weg und sah weg,  
  
„Heute ist Weihnachten." meinte er.  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
Anscheinend wollte Draco nicht darüber reden. Ginny beschloss ihn erstmal nicht mit Fragen zu löchern und auf seinen Themawechsel einzugehen. Er würde ihr es hoffentlich irgendwann von selbst erzählen.  
  
Ginny stand auf und verschwand kurz im Schlafraum um kurz darauf wieder zurückzukommen.  
  
"Ich habe hier etwas für dich" sagte Ginny und reichte ihm ein Paket.   
  
"Für mich?"   
  
"Mach es schon auf."   
  
Irritiert betrachtete Draco das liebevoll eingepackte Geschenk. Was wohl drin war? Vorsichtig packte er es aus und zum Vorschein kam ein selbstgestrickter Weasley-Pullover in babyblau mit einem schwarzen D auf der Brust.   
  
"Ein Weasley-Pullover."   
  
"Du hattest gesagt, dass du mich darum beneidest und ich wollte dir einen Teil der Weasley- Weinachten geben."   
  
Draco lehnte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie auf die Wange.   
  
"Danke. Das ist das schönste Geschenk das du mir machen könntest."  
  
Draco zog seinen Pullover aus und den, den Ginny ihm geschenkt hatte über.  
  
„Er ist toll." erklärte Draco.  
  
„Wenn dich McGonnagall und Snape jetzt sehen könnten, die würden einen Herzanfall kriegen."  
  
„Nur einen Herzanfall? Mister Mafloy, 20 Punkte von Slytherin." imitierte er Professor McGonnagall.  
  
„Wofür?"  
  
„Ihr wird schon was einfallen, wenn ich in dem Pullover zum Frühstück gehe."  
  
„Draco du bist verrückt."  
  
„Ja, nach dir." 


	11. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Nachdem Ginny ihn mit einem Weihnachtsgeschenk überrascht hatte, musste Draco handeln.  
  
Er hatte ihr kein Geschenk gekauft. Er war so naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass sie ihm nichts schenken würde.   
  
Nun hatte er bis zum Abend Zeit ihr etwas zu kaufen. Geld spielte dabei keine Rolle, er war ja ein Malfoy.  
  
Vielleicht ein Armband, eine Kette, ein samtener Umhang?   
  
Make-Up, eine Haarspange aus Silber?   
  
Pansy würde so was gefallen. Aber Pansy war ja nicht seine Freundin, sondern Ginny.  
  
Vielleicht ein Buch? Nein, dass wäre eher das passende Geschenk für Hermine Granger  
  
Draco hatte die Idee.   
  
Er würde ihr etwas ganz romantisches schenken. Er musste nur die Gelegenheit bekommen, ein bisschen Zeit allein zu haben.  
  
Draco würde ihr beweisen, dass sie ihm beigebracht hatte, was Romantik war.   
  
„Gin, kannst du schon mal vor zum Frühstück gehen. Wir treffen uns heute Nachmittag im Raum der Wünsche." meinte Draco und wollte davoneilen.  
  
„Heute ist Weihnachten."  
  
„Das ist noch den ganzen Tag."  
  
„DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
„Herr Gott, Ginny, schrei nicht so."  
  
„Ich bin extra hier in Hogwarts geblieben, weil ich mit dir den ganzen Tag verbringen wollte. Ich wollte mit dir allein sein. Aber anscheinend hast du besseres vor. Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zu meinen Eltern gefahren." Ginny schmollte.  
  
Draco seufzte. Da versteh doch einer die Frauen.  
  
Er wollte Ginny doch nicht loswerden, sondern nur zwei, drei Stunden Zeit um ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk vorzubereiten.  
  
„Gin, bitte nur zwei Stunden. Ich muss etwas erledigen und dann gehöre ich für den Rest der Ferien ganz dir."  
  
„Ok, wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden."  
  
„Gut."  
  
Und damit war Draco auch schon verschwunden.   
  
Zwei Stunden, er hatte also nicht viel Zeit. Sein erster Weg führte ihn in die Küche, wo er Dobby schnell Anweisungen gab für ihn und Ginny etwas zu kochen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche rannte er Professor Snape in die Arme.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, nicht beim Frühstück?"  
  
„Nein. Ich hab einiges zu tun."  
  
„So wichtig, dass sie das Frühstück vergessen?"  
  
Draco guckte sich kurz um, er wollte sich vergewissern das niemand in der Nähe war und ihr Gespräch mitanhörte.  
  
Severus Snape war sein Patenonkel und es war ihm nur erlaubt ihn Onkel oder Severus zu nennen wenn sie allein waren.  
  
„Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis."  
  
„Erlaubnis?"  
  
„Bitte, ich möchte heute nach Hogsmeade." sagte Draco.  
  
„Warum nicht."  
  
„Nicht allein."  
  
„Ich kann dich nicht begleiten, ich habe noch einiges zu tun." erwiderte Severus Snape.  
  
Draco war der einzige, dem er nichts abschlagen konnte, schließlich war er sein Patenkind und das durfte er verwöhnen soviel er wollte.   
  
Wenn ihn jemand beobachten würde, seine Gedanken lesen könnte, dann würde er schneller in St. Mungos sein als das er Freundlichkeit sagen konnte.  
  
Severus Snape hatte den Ruf ein kaltherziger, gefühlskalter Mensch zu sein.  
  
„Ich wollte mit meiner Freundin gehen." erklärte Draco.  
  
„Freundin?"  
  
„Bitte."   
  
Draco sah ihn mit einem Blick an, von dem er wusste, dass er damit alles bekam. Blaise hatte ihn mal scherzhaft als Hündchen-Blick bezeichnet.  
  
„Solange es keine Gryffindor ist."  
  
Draco schwieg.  
  
Severus Snape war ein wunderbarer Patenonkel, er stand Draco immer bei, er hatte damals auch Narcissa Malfoy in ihrem Wunsch Draco nicht nach Durmstrang zu schicken unterstützt, er hatte den Jungen lieber in seiner Nähe haben wollen, wo er ihn im Auge haben und vor Lucius schützen konnte, aber trotz allem hatte Severus eine Seite an sich, die Gryffindors abgrundtief hasste und das alles war den Herren Moony, Tatze, Wurmschwanz und Krone zu verdanken.  
  
„Bitte Onkel Severus." bat Draco dann.  
  
„Seit aber vorsichtig."  
  
Damit verschwand er in Richtung Große Halle. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Ginny war gerade auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche als ein Arm aus dem Dunkel hervorschnellte, sie packte und zu sich zog.  
  
Bevor sie schreien konnte flüsterte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.  
  
„Ich bin es."  
  
„Ich hätte dich fast" begann Ginny.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Diese ganze Sache mit Freund und Freundin sein, dass ist immer noch irgendwie neu für mich. . . . Komm, wir gehen nach Hogsmeade." sagte er.  
  
„Dafür brauchen wir die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers."  
  
„Snape hat es uns erlaubt."  
  
„Sicher."  
  
„Ja Gin, ich bat ihn darum, dass ich mit meiner Freundin nach Hogsmeade darf und er hat ja gesagt."  
  
„Hast du auch gesagt, dass ich besagte Freundin bin?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
„Schämst du dich etwa für mich?"  
  
„Gin, Snape ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, ein Freund meines Vaters. Ich dachte wir waren uns einig, dass wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten."  
  
„Ja ich weiß. Es ist doch nur so, ewig wird das nicht gehen."  
  
„Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit." erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Auch nicht unsere Beziehung?"  
  
„Morgen kann einer von uns schon tot sein. Lass uns das Heute und Jetzt genießen. Komm, wir gehen nach Hogsmeade, danach ein Flug durch die Nacht auf meinem Besen. Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich." erklärte er und zog sie mit sich fort.  
  
Wortlos gingen die Beiden in Richtung Hogsmeade.   
  
Ginny ging die ganze Zeit das Gespräch im Gang durch den Kopf.  
  
Ihre Beziehung war nicht einfach. Ginny fragte sich wieder einmal, ob sie nicht endlich allen von ihrer Beziehung zu Draco erzählen sollte.   
  
Sie hasste Lügen.  
  
Hermine hatte ihr auch etwas von Wahrheit gesagt.   
  
Aber diese Wahrheit betraf Draco etwas von Tom zu erzählen.   
  
Das hatte sie immer noch nicht getan. Sie hasste es nur an ihn zu denken. Tom beherrschte sie immer noch.   
  
Würde Draco sie verlassen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie immer noch von Tom träumte.   
  
Auch wenn es Alpträume waren?  
  
Ginny seufzte.  
  
"Alles ok?" fragte Draco.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Du bist so still."  
  
„Es gibt nichts zu reden." ,Ginny wollte jetzt nicht reden.  
  
Ginny und Draco genossen den Tag in Hogsmeade. Draco lud sie zum Essen in „DIE DREI BESEN" ein.   
  
Gemeinsam saßen sie in einer stillen Ecke und genossen ihren Nachtisch.  
  
„Probier mal." sagte Draco und hielt ihr einen Löffel seines Schokopudding hin.  
  
Ginny wollte ihm den Löffel aus der Hand nehmen, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Mund auf." sagte er.  
  
Ginny ließ sich geduldig von ihm mit Schokopudding füttern. Wer ließ sich nicht gerne von seinem Freund auf diese Art und Weise verwöhnen?!  
  
Draco war manchmal total sanft, so ganz anders als der arrogante Slytherin ,wie er sich sonst seiner Umwelt präsentierte.  
  
Ginny gefiel sowohl die sanfte als auch die draufgängerische Seite an ihrem Draco.  
  
Alles in allem ein ganz normaler Weihnachtsnachmittag. Wäre da nicht die betrübte Stimmung von Ginny gewesen.  
  
Danach gingen sie zum See und blickten auf das zugefrorene Wasser.   
  
Draco hatte seine Arme von hinten um Ginny geschlungen und sie an sich gezogen.  
  
„Willst du mir nicht erzählen was dich so bedrückt?" fragte er.  
  
Draco hatte gemerkt, dass etwas mit Ginny nicht stimmte. Vorhin hatte er schon versucht herauszufinden was los war, aber Ginny hatte beharrlich geschwiegen.  
  
„Nein."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Zu hören war nur das Rufen der Eulen.  
  
„Draco?", flüsterte Ginny, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Was warum?" ,er war von der Frage überrascht.  
  
„Warum ist es so schwer? Warum machen die anderen es uns so schwer? Warum machen wir es uns so schwer? Warum können wir nicht loslassen? Such dir etwas aus."  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete Draco ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Ginny brannte ein alter Schmerz auf der Seele.  
  
Vielleicht war jetzt der Moment gekommen ihn sich von der Seele zu reden. Sie überlegte den ganzen Tag schon.  
  
„Draco, ich muss dir was sagen" begann sie.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Damals, in meinem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts. . . . Ich kann das nicht."  
  
„Doch du kannst."  
  
„Du weißt was dein Vater damals gemacht hat."  
  
„Das Tagebuch." sagte er nur.  
  
„Tom Riddles Tagebuch."  
  
„Vater hatte mir davon erzählt. Damals fand ich das gut, aber heute. . . Ginny, es tut mir leid was mein Vater dir angetan hat."  
  
„Wir können nicht für die Fehler unserer Eltern verantwortlich gemacht werden." erwiderte sie.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber wir selbst geben uns trotzdem gerne die Schuld. . . . Ich würde so gerne wieder gutmachen ,was mein Vater dir angetan hat."  
  
Ginny drehte sich in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich noch mehr an ihn.   
  
Würde die Zeit bloß stehen bleiben, hoffte sie und war im Einklang mit seinen Gedanken.   
  
Es sah aus, als wollte Draco etwas sagen, aber stattdessen hob er die Hand und strich ihr mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über die Wange.   
  
Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen. Ginny erwiderte seinen Kuss.   
  
Sie trennten sich erst, als sie dachten, dass wenn der Kuss auch nur eine Sekunde länger gedauert hätte, ihnen schwarz vor Augen geworden wäre und dies nicht aus Leidenschaft.  
  
„Lass uns gehen." sagte sie, als sie sich atemlos trennten.  
  
Sie waren schon fast wieder in Hogwarts als Draco stehen blieb und Ginny an sich zog. Er küsste sie erneut.  
  
Als sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander trennten, senkte sie den Blick.  
  
Er legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
  
„Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Ginny. Du bist schön, du bist freundlich, du bist zärtlich . . du bist alles, was ich gern wäre. Ich werde meinem Vater sagen was du für mich bedeutest. Wenn er mich enterbt, dann ist mir das egal."  
  
In dem grauen Dämmerlicht des kalten Wintertages konnte er sehen, wie ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann.   
  
Auch Draco war jämmerlich zumute, und sein Herz klopfte laut.   
  
Sie beide wussten die Wahrheit, die Wahrheit über eine Liebe die nicht sein durfte, die nur im Verborgenen existieren konnte und durfte.  
  
Draco sah ihr in die Augen und legte alle seine Gefühle, alle die zu denen er fähig war, in ein Lächeln. Er wußte, daß die Worte sich ihren Weg bahnen würden.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Virginia Weasley. Du bist das Beste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist" sagte er zu ihr.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, daß er diese Worte zu einem Menschen gesagt hatte.   
  
Er hatte gedacht, es würde ihm schwerfallen, aber es war ganz leicht.   
  
Nie war er sich einer Sache sicherer gewesen. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Ein paar Tage später, kurz vor dem Ende der Ferien, saß Draco alleine im Raum der Wünsche und dachte nach.   
  
Ginny hatte sein Leben durcheinander gewirbelt, sie hatte ihm Dinge gezeigt, die er nie geglaubt hatte zu erfahren. Sie machte ihm deutlich was Liebe und geliebt werden bedeutete.   
  
Und doch hatte er Angst vor diesem Gefühl, vor allen Gefühlen, jemand der seine Gefühle zeigt ist schwach und Malfoys sind nicht schwach, hatte sein Vater ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert.   
  
Seine Mutter war da ein wenig anders als er. Alles in allem war er schließlich ihr einziges Kind und wie jede Mutter war sie um ihr Kind besorgt. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon schützend vor ihn gestellt, wenn sein Vater einen seiner legendären Wutanfälle hatte. Aber würde sie es können, wenn sein Vater von Ginny und ihm erfuhr? Davon das er ihn belogen hatte. Das er Ginny wirklich liebte.   
  
Liebe.   
  
Jetzt wusste er was das war. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
  
Ginny betrat den Raum.   
  
Draco sah sie an und lächelte.  
  
„Hey.", sagte er sanft.  
  
Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft, setzte sich neben ihn in einen Sessel und blickte ins Feuer, das den ansonsten dunklen Raum ausfüllte. Alles in allem eigentlich eine romantische Atmosphäre.  
  
„Was machst du?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
„Nachdenken."  
  
„Worüber?" fragte Ginny weiter.  
  
„Dich."  
  
„Oh."   
  
„Komm her.", sagte er und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus.  
  
Ginny stand ohne zu zögern auf und ging zu ihm.   
  
Draco legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, etwas was er schon öfters gemacht hatte.  
  
Wenn sie so dicht bei ihm war, wenn er ihre Wärme und Nähe spürte, dann fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen. So wie früher als er klein war, als es keinen Voldemort mehr gegeben hatte, als er ein ganz normaler Junge sein konnte.   
  
Aber diese Zeit war lange vorbei.   
  
Das hatte er zumindest gedacht, bis eines Tages jemand ihn ansprach und ihm ihre Liebe gestand, bis Ginny kam.  
  
„Ginny, ich habe nachgedacht. Über dich. Über uns. Ginny, du weckst Gefühle in mir die mir Angst machen. Ich habe Angst vor mir selber, Angst morgens aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles, dass das zwischen uns nur ein schöner Traum gewesen ist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."  
  
Draco vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.   
  
Ginny merkte wie etwas nasses ihren Nacken runterrann.  
  
Draco weinte - realisierte sie  
  
Ginny drehte sich auf seinem Schoß um, sie setze sich so, dass ihre Knie rechts und links neben ihm ruhten, so dass sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust lag.   
  
Sanft strich sie ihm über das Haar, wie eine Mutter es tat um ihr Kind zu trösten.  
  
„Draco, du verlierst mich nicht. Ich bin immer für dich da. Alles wird gut."  
  
Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sah sie an.  
  
Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast.   
  
„Nein, es ist nicht gut", meinte er stur und drehte den Kopf weg.   
  
„Draco."  
  
„Ginny, du bedeutest mir so viel. Ich hatte nie einen Freund in meinem Leben. Ich war immer allein und jetzt, jetzt habe ich dich. Ich habe Angst das einer kommt und dir mich wegnimmt, deine Brüder, deine Freunde, mein Vater, Voldemort. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, du bedeutest mir soviel."  
  
Draco war sehr unsicher was seine Gefühle anbetraf, jedenfalls die positiven Gefühle – Hass, Wut, Verzweiflung, das kannte er, aber nicht Liebe. Das war so lange her das er Liebe kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
„Sieh mich an.", bat sie.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ginny legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und drehte mit sanftem Druck sein Gesicht, so dass er sie ansah während sie sprach.  
  
„Draco, das Leben meint es nicht immer einfach mit uns. Es ist leider nicht so, dass wir uns unser Leben aussuchen können. Das Leben hat einen Plan, für jeden von uns. Momentan scheint der Plan für uns zu sein, glücklich zu sein. . . . Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das Leben einfach so seinen Plan für uns ändert. Ich liebe dich."  
  
„Wirklich?" ,er lächelte.   
  
Das war ein schwerer Schritt für ihn gewesen.   
  
Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem über seine Gefühle geredet.  
  
Spontan beugte sich Ginny zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund.   
  
Bevor Draco eine Chance hatte den Kuss erwidern zu können war es auch schon wieder vorbei.  
  
Draco legte beide Hände um ihren Hals und zog Ginny zu sich herunter. Nun war er es der sie küsste und bevor Ginny wusste, wie ihr geschah, spürte sie, wie seine Lippen sich öffneten und er seine Zunge in ihren Mund schob.   
  
Sie küssten sich als gebe es kein Morgen und sie müssten das heute festhalten.  
  
Als sie sich nach einer Weile, die ihnen wie die Ewigkeit vorkamen, atemlos trennten sah Ginny ihn an.  
  
„Draco, es wird schon alles gut werden."  
  
Ginny hoffte es zumindest.   
  
Wenn Ron und die anderen wieder da waren, dann hatten sie wieder nur ihre heimlichen, abendlichen Treffen, mussten wieder lügen.   
  
Irgendwann würden sie der ganzen Welt ihre Liebe offenbaren können, aber erst, wenn Voldemort und die Todesser nicht wie ein Schatten über ihrem Leben lag. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Kapitel 14  
  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln hatte Ginny ihren Bruder und ihre Freunde wieder in Hogwarts empfangen, hatte deren Ankunft doch bedeutet, dass sie und Draco sich wieder verstecken mussten.  
  
Es lag ihr wie ein schweres Gewicht auf dem Herzen, dass sie ihre Liebe verheimlichen mussten. Mit Hermine konnte sie als Einzige darüber sprechen. Hermine hatte Verständnis für sie. Trotzdem belastete diese ganze Heimlichtuerei sie. Auch das sie zwar mit Draco das Thema Tom Riddle angesprochen hatte, aber so richtig hatte sie sich den Schmerz nicht von der Seele reden können, auch nicht bei Hermine.  
  
Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen, aber Ferien waren noch in weiter Ferne. Es war gerade erst Anfang Februar.   
  
In den einsamen Momenten, wenn ihr Draco am meisten fehlte, dann blieb ihr die Erinnerung an die Weihnachtsferien, der Blick von Draco als er seinen Weasley-Pullover überprobierte, sie mit Schokoladen-Pudding fütterte, als sie einen Schneemann gebaut hatten – es gab so viele schöne Erinnerungen.  
  
Ginny saß im Moment allein am See, sie hatte gerade eine Freistunde.  
  
„So allein?" ,fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
„Draco."  
  
Ginny freute sich ihn zu sehen, am liebsten wäre sie ihm jetzt um den Hals gefallen, aber bevor sie das tun konnte fiel ihr ein wer sie war und wo sie war.  
  
„Setz dich." ,meinte sie seufzend.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
„Ich halt das lange nicht mehr aus." gestand sie ihm.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Diese Heimlichtuerei. Ich will am liebsten beim Frühstück aufstehen und in der Großen Halle vor allen verkünden wie sehr ich dich liebe. Doch dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass wir ein Geheimnis daraus machen müssen, um uns nicht in Gefahr zu bringen."  
  
Draco griff nach Ginnys Hand und drückte diese kurz.  
  
„Es wird alles gut werden. Eines Tages kannst du das, wovon du träumst auch verwirklichen.", erklärte er ihr.  
  
„Ich wünschte manchmal, es würde . . . Ich weiß nicht was ich will." ,brach Ginny ab.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie." ,sagte er, stand auf und ging.  
  
Irritiert sah Ginny Draco hinterher, dass war bei weitem die seltsamste Unterhaltung die sie je geführt hatte.   
  
Draco wusste, dass er wohlmöglich nur mit einem einzigen Menschen über seine Beziehung zu Ginny reden konnte, wenn überhaupt.  
  
Er beschloss es zu wagen. Vielleicht hatte sein Patenonkel ja doch Verständnis dafür, dass er eine Gryffindor liebte, noch dazu eine Weasley.   
  
Aber Draco wollte Ginny glücklich machen. Dafür war er bereit dieses und wohlmöglich noch ein viel größeres Risiko einzugehen.  
  
Etwas mulmig war Draco schon zumute, als er eine Stunde später Severus Snape in dessen Privaträumen gegenüber saß. Eigentlich konnte er ihm vertrauen. Snape war die einzige Vertrauensperson, die er bisher gehabt hatte. Snape würde das, was Draco ihm erzählte niemals jemand anderen erzählen. Snape war für seine Verschwiegenheit bekannt und das schätzte Draco sehr an seinem Patenonkel.   
  
Und doch hatte er vieles vor Snape verheimlicht.  
  
Vorsichtig betrachtete Draco, die ihm angebotene Teetasse. Vielleicht war ja Veritaserum darin.  
  
„Es ist nur Tee." ,erklärte Snape, so als könne er Dracos Gedanken lesen.  
  
Draco wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte.   
  
Einfach zu sagen, ich liebe Ginny Weasley, klang zu einfach, zu gefährlich.  
  
„Wieso wolltest du mich sprechen?" fragte Snape.  
  
„Ich werde nicht meinem Vater folgen." erklärte Draco unvermittelt.  
  
Severus Snape hob nur fragend die Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Ich will kein Todesser werden.", fügte Draco hinzu.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Weil es falsch ist."  
  
Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Draco hatte darüber nie nachgedacht, der Gedanke war ihm gerade erst gekommen, aber es fühlte sich an, als wäre es das Richtige.  
  
„Und deswegen kommst du zu mir?"  
  
„Bei meinen Eltern werde ich wenig Verständnis finden."  
  
„Und ich habe da schon eher Verständnis?"  
  
Severus Snape ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er auf sein Patenkind stolz war. Es gehörte schon viel Mut dazu, so eine Entscheidung zu treffen.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Draco, was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
„Mit meinem Leben?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ich will studieren, Alte Runen. Was Bill Weasley macht interessiert mich. Vielleicht suchen die bei Gringotts noch jemanden der ihre Flüche bricht."  
  
„Hat deine Freundin etwas mit deinem Sinneswandel zu tun?" Severus Snape vermutete, das es so sein musste. Draco hatte immer schon leicht rebellische Züge gehabt, sich aber trotz allem nie gegen seine Eltern aufgelehnt.  
  
„Auch."  
  
„Und was soll ich bei all dem tun?"  
  
„Mir helfen. Es wird nicht einfach werden, wenn mein Vater mich verstößt."  
  
„Wenn es nur das ist was er tut." murmelte Severus Snape.  
  
Lucius Malfoy war für seinen Jähzorn berühmt. Severus hatte genug Wutanfälle miterlebt und sie genau wie Narcissa oft schützend vor Draco gestellt.   
  
Wenn Lucius jetzt von den Plänen seines Sohnes erfuhr, dann würde er mehr tun als ihn nur verstoßen.   
  
Und dann konnte ihm weder seine Mutter noch er helfen. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Kapitel 15  
  
Als Ginny beim Frühstück saß und alles um sie herum auf die Eulenpost wartete, schließlich war heute Valentinstag, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als eine Eule ihr eine Rose und einen Brief brachte.  
  
Sie hatte eine vage Vermutung, auch wenn sie es nicht für möglich hielt, von wem der Valentinsgruß war.  
  
Als sie vorne auf dem Umschlag, die ihr so vertraute Handschrift erkannte, wollte sie den Brief am liebsten in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden lassen und diesen erst wenn sie allein war lesen.  
  
Jedoch war es ihren Mitschülern und leider auch ihrem Bruder Ron aufgefallen, das sie einen Brief bekommen hatte. Letzterer riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand und öffnete ihn bevor sie Accio sagen konnte.  
  
„Draco Malfoy!" dröhnte Rons Stimme wütend über den Gryffindortisch.  
  
„Ron, beruhige dich." versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ich mich beruhigen, wenn meine Schwester etwas mit Frettchen Malfoy hat."  
  
„Ron." zischte Ginny.  
  
Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand diese Auseinandersetzung mitbekam, aber dafür war es schon zu spät, da es plötzlich um sie herum ganz ruhig war und alle Augen auf Ron und Ginny Weasley gerichtet waren.  
  
„Du triffst dich mit diesem, diesem . . . Mit Malfoy. Ginny, ich schäme mich. Meine Schwester mit so einem Abschaum!"  
  
„Er ist kein Abschaum. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich!"  
  
Ginny war wütend aufgesprungen und sah ihren Bruder mit funkelnden Augen an.  
  
„Liebe? Du weißt doch gar nicht was das ist. Hast dich doch schon einmal von einem Jungen einwickeln lassen. Ich erinnere dich nur an dein erstes Jahr hier."  
  
"Ich hasse dich!" schrie sie wütend ihren Bruder an und rannte weg.  
  
Schluchzend saß Ginny nun hinter dem Gewächshaus, niemand kannte ihr Versteck.  
  
"Ich hasse dich Ronald Weasley, warum mischt du dich immer in mein Leben ein? Traust du mir nicht zu meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen? Ich liebe ihn nun mal!" ,all die Worte die sie ihrem Bruder sagen wollte sprudelten jetzt wo sie allein war aus ihr heraus.  
  
Ron hatte immer gesagt, dass er es nur gut mit ihr meinte, schließlich war sie seine kleine Schwester.   
  
Aber das was er tat, dass brachte sie zur Weißglut.   
  
Er bestimmte ihr Leben, er entschied für sie.   
  
Er sprach ihr die Verantwortung über ihr eigenes Leben ab.  
  
„Können wir reden?" ,fragte eine Stimme.  
  
Ginny hob den Kopf und sah Harry an.  
  
„Hat Ron dich geschickt? Sollst du mir auch Draco ausreden?" ,fragte sie.  
  
„Hermine versucht erst einmal ihn zu beruhigen und ihm klar zu machen, dass er Malfoy und dich in Ruhe lassen soll."  
  
„Er wird ihr doch gar nicht zuhören."  
  
„Hermine hat schon ihre Möglichkeiten.", meinte Harry.   
  
Fragend sah Ginny ihn an.  
  
„Petrificus totalis." fügte Harry hin zu.  
  
"Geschieht ihm recht." meinte Ginny und lächelte trotz der Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen.  
  
Harry setzte sich neben Ginny auf die Wiese.  
  
„Ist er es wert?!"  
  
„Wenn du Draco meinst, ja. Harry, ich liebe ihn."  
  
„Und er?"  
  
„Er empfindet dasselbe."  
  
„Schwer vorstellbar bei jemanden wie ihn." meinte Harry.  
  
„Wenn du darauf anspielst, dass er ein Slytherin und bald auch ein Todesser sein wird.", begann sie.  
  
„Ich meine eher, dass er bisher nie ein gutes Haar an deiner Familie, Hermine oder mir gelassen hat. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie sie sich über Ron lustig gemacht haben, als er beim Quidditch die Bälle nicht halten konnte und Slytherin gewann? Oder wie er Hermine als Schlammblut bezeichnet hat? Wie er es beinah geschafft hat, das Hagrid seinen Job verliert? Wie sein Vater dir Voldemorts Tagebuch untergeschoben hat?"  
  
„Ich liebe ihn."  
  
„Ginny, bist du dir sicher, dass Draco sich geändert hat. Vielleicht spielt er dir nur was vor und will dich für irgendeinen seiner intriganten Pläne benutzen."  
  
„Es ist doch schön zu wisse, dass alle so ein positives Bild von mir haben." hörten sie Dracos Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Als Ginny sich umdrehte und ihren Freund sah lächelte sie, stand auf und er nahm sie tröstend in die Arme.  
  
„Granger redet mit deinem Bruder. Ich möchte nicht mit ihm tauschen . . . Es wird schon alles wieder gut werden." ,sagte er und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
  
Harry beobachtete die Beiden wortlos. Es schien so, als würde sie ihre Umwelt nicht wahrnehmen und in diesem Augenblick nur Ginny und Draco geben.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sich Draco verändert. Vielleicht war er einfach nur unverstanden all die Jahre.  
  
Harry wusste es nicht, noch nicht. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!). WHAT IF ist von Kate Winslet.  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Kapitel 16  
  
Am Abend wartete Draco vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Ginny. Sie wollten gemeinsam zum Valentinstagsball gehen.  
  
Sie hatten heute Nachmittag beschlossen, dass wenn nun schon die halbe Schule über ihre Liebe Bescheid wusste, dann konnte das auch die ganze Schule wissen.  
  
Ginny und Draco schämten sich ihrer Liebe nicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco bewusst geworden war, dass er zu solch tiefen Gefühlen fähig war und er wollte die Person, die diese Gefühle in ihm hervorrief nicht verlieren.  
  
„Wow" ,sagte Draco nur als Ginny in einem Traum von nachtblau aus Seide und Chiffon vor ihm erschien.  
  
„Danke für das Kompliment."  
  
„Wollen wir?" fragte Draco dann und hielt ihr den Arm hin.  
  
Ginny ließ sich, wie sie es in ihren Liebesromane gelesen hatte, von Draco in die Große Halle eskortieren.  
  
Eine Weile standen sie nur rum und beobachteten die anderen Paare beim tanzen.  
  
"Wollen wir tanzen?" ,fragte Ginny ihn dann.  
  
Draco lachte.   
  
Ginny liebte dieses Geräusch, sein Lachen war so ehrlich.   
  
Er lachte sie nicht aus, er lachte sie an. Sein Lachen war auch eine Seltenheit, ein Malfoy lacht nicht hatte er ihr mal gesagt.  
  
„Ist es nicht die Aufgabe eines Gentleman eine Lady zu fragen?" wollte Draco mit einem schelmischen Grinsen wissen.  
  
„Dann fragen Sie mich, mein Herr."  
  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
  
Ginny reichte ihm lächelnd ihre Hand, gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tanzfläche, verfolgt von den unglaubigen und verärgerten Blicken der Anderen.   
  
Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen, ließen sich von der prickelnden Atmosphäre anstecken und begannen zu der rhythmischen Musik zu tanzen.   
  
„Draco, du kannst ja tanzen. Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht." ,Sie schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Tja, es gibt noch mehr Dinge, die du nicht von mir weißt", grinste er und sah sie mit geheimnisvollem Blick an.   
  
„Ach ja, was zum Beispiel?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd.   
  
„Das hier."   
  
Und er zog sie nah an sich und ließ ihren Oberkörper nach hinten sinken, während er ihre Taille und ihr Becken fest in seinen Armen hielt. Als er seine Hand unter ihren Rücken schob und sie so vorsichtig wieder aufrichtete, schaute sie ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an.   
  
„Was war das?", fragte sie sichtlich erstaunt.   
  
„Kleine Showeinlage für die Gryffindors", grinste er schelmisch.   
  
„Ich bin beeindruckt von deinen Tanzkünsten", lächelte sie ihn an.   
  
„Ich habe auch eine großartige Tanzpartnerin!"   
  
So tanzten sie ausgelassen zu den Klängen der Tango-Musik, während sie von allen Seiten angeschaut und heimlich bestaunt wurden.   
  
Nachdem der Song vorbei war, wurde ein langsames Lied aufgelegt und das Licht im Saal gedämmt.  
  
Langsam begannen sie sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen und verschmolzen mit der Musik, wenn auch nur für die Dauer dieses einen Liedes.  
  
"Here I stand alone with   
  
This weight upon my heart   
  
and it will not go away   
  
In my head I keep on looking back   
  
Right back to the start   
  
Wondering what it was that made you change   
  
Well I tried but I had to draw the line   
  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind   
  
What if I had never let you go?   
  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
  
If I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time   
  
But I guess we'll never know   
  
Many roads we take   
  
Some to joy, some to heartache   
  
Anyone can lose the way   
  
And if I said that we could turn it back   
  
Right back to start   
  
Would you take the chance and make the change?   
  
Do you think of how it would have been sometimes?   
  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side?   
  
What if I had never let you go?   
  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
  
If I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time   
  
But I guess we'll never know   
  
If only we could turn the hands of time   
  
If I could take you back, would you still be mine?   
  
'Cause I tried but I had to draw the line   
  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind   
  
What if I had never let you go?   
  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
  
What if I had never walked away?   
  
Because I still love you more than I can say   
  
If I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time   
  
But I guess we'll never know   
  
We'll never know"  
  
„Ich liebe dich." flüsterte Draco ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Es schien als könne er ihr das gar nicht oft genug sagen. So als hätte er Angst, ihr nie wieder diese drei Worte sagen zu können.  
  
Vielleicht würde das auch passieren. Die Zukunft war ein Mysterium das vor ihnen lag. 


	17. Kapitel 17

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Kapitel 17  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?"   
  
„Ja."  
  
Severus Snape und Draco hatten dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt, aber da war das Thema nicht Dracos Beziehung zu Ginny Weasley gewesen, sondern seine Entscheidung Alte Runen zu studieren.  
  
Jetzt saßen sie wieder in Severus Snapes Privaträumen, kurz nach dem Valentinstags-Ball, wo Draco und Ginny ihre Beziehung endgültig öffentlich gemacht hatten.  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja. Ich liebe Ginny. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel." erklärte Draco mit Bestimmtheit.  
  
„Du weißt das es nicht einfach wird. Einen Vorgeschmack hast du schon bekommen. Aber es wird nicht immer jemand wie Hermine Granger dasein, der euch zu Hilfe eilt. Dein Vater wird dich verstossen, da bin ich mir absolut sicher. Draco wir haben darüber gesprochen. Es kann sein, dass es dich noch milde trifft wenn er dich nur verstößt. Du weißt wozu dein Vater fähig ist. Was mit den Weasleys ist, weiß ich nicht.", meinte Snape.  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Es könnte sein, dass ihr euch entscheiden müsst. Virginia Weasley könnte vor die Wahl gestellt werden, sich zwischen ihrer Familie und dir zu entscheiden." ,meinte er.  
  
„Ich werde Ginny nie zwingen sich zu entscheiden und wenn sie es tut, dann werde ich ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren." ,erklärte Draco.  
  
„Auch wenn sie sich gegen dich entscheidet?"  
  
Draco schwieg.   
  
Daran wollte er gar nicht denken.   
  
Er und Ginny hatten nie über die Zukunft gesprochen, jeden Tag so akzeptiert wie er kam, aber sie zu verlieren, daran wollte er nicht denken.  
  
Er hoffte einfach, dass alles irgendwie schon gut werden würde. Er ging momentan etwas blauäugig durchs Leben. Er genoss es einfach jemanden wie Ginny in seinem Leben zu haben, zu erfahren was es heißt zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.  
  
Und als würde es das Schicksal wirklich nicht gut mit ihnen meinen brach wenige Tage das Unglück in Form von Lucius Malfoy über sie hinein.  
  
„Was muss ich da hören, du und diese Weasley, ihr benehmt euch wie ein Liebespaar. Draco, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du wolltest es nur ihrem Bruder zeigen wer hier die Macht hat, aber das war wann? Vor 6 Monaten. Jetzt benimmst du dich wie ein verliebter Schwachkopf!"  
  
„Ich liebe sie."  
  
„Liebe? Draco, es geht im Leben doch nicht um Liebe. Macht ist das Wichtigste. Macht, Geld, Besitz, erst dann kommt vielleicht einmal Liebe."  
  
Lucius Malfoy verstand seinen Sohn nicht mehr.  
  
Als er das erste Mal von dieser unsäglichen Verbindung zwischen seinem Sohn und Ginny Weasley gehört hatte und Draco ihm dann von seinem Plan erzählt hatte, da hatte er ihm geglaubt.   
  
Aber jetzt, jetzt hatte er herausgefunden, das Draco ihn angelogen hatte.  
  
Wütend, wie ein Racheengel mit wehendem Umhang ,war er nach Hogwarts gekommen um ihn zur Rede zu stellen und anstelle das Draco ihn anlügen würde, ihm vielleicht von einem Liebestrank, den man ihm ins Essen gemischt hatte zu erzählen, wagte es Draco ihm zu sagen, dass er diese Mugglefreundin, Arthur Weasleys Tochter, liebte.  
  
„Für dich geht es vielleicht darum, aber nicht für mich. Ich bin nicht so wie du Vater."  
  
„Oh doch. Soll ich dich daran erinnern?" Lucius war dabei nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, als er die Stimme von Severus Snape hörte: „Ich würde das nicht tun."  
  
Lucius Malfoy wirbelte herum und blickte in das Gesicht von Severus Snape.  
  
„Ich kann mit ihm machen was ich will!"  
  
„Nicht solange er in Hogwarts bist und ich es verhindern kann." ,erklärte Snape und stellte sich schützend vor Draco  
  
„Du wirst nicht immer da sein ,um ihn zu beschützen!"  
  
„Draco ist alt genug seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Lass deinen Sohn in Ruhe."  
  
Lucius Malfoy sah die Beiden lange an.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Sohn mehr." sagte er dann und verschwand.  
  
Es war zu einfach gewesen. Severus Snape war sich sicher, dass das nicht das letzte Mal war das sie Lucius gesehen hatten.  
  
Draco zitterten die Knie.   
  
Lucius Malfoy war bekannt dafür, dass er keine leeren Drohungen machte. 


	18. Kapitel 18

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Kapitel 18  
  
Draco konnte nicht beschreiben wie er sich fühlte. Verzweifelt? Erleichtert? Ängstlich?   
  
Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er kein Malfoy mehr war. Sein Vater, konnte er ihn überhaupt noch als solchen bezeichnen, hatte ihn verstoßen.  
  
Sein Patenonkel hatte ihm so etwas prophezeit. Es war passiert.  
  
Nun war Draco sozusagen auf sich allein gestellt. Er wusste aber auch, dass er jetzt seinen eigenen Weg gehen konnte.   
  
Was er sich aber doch fragte war, ob Ginny ihn auch noch liebte, wenn er kein Malfoy mehr war. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja nur in ihn verliebt, weil, ja weswegen eigentlich? Sie hatte es nie so direkt in Worte gefasst.  
  
Was würde nun passieren?  
  
„Hi du." ,hörte er plötzlich Ginnys Stimme hinter sich.  
  
„Hi Gin." ,meinte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
„Du siehst aus, als wäre jemand gestorben."  
  
„Gestorben? Nein. . . . . Noch nicht. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."  
  
„Draco, du machst mir Angst. Was ist passiert?"  
  
Ginny griff nach seiner Hand, doch Draco zog sie weg.  
  
„Warum liebst du mich?" ,fragte er.  
  
Es brannte ihm seit heute Morgen auf der Seele, er wollte eine Antwort. Er musste eine Antwort bekommen.  
  
„Liebe kann man nicht in Worte fassen." ,entgegnete sie.  
  
„Du hast es mal gekonnt. Du kannst nicht essen, nicht schlafen. . . Erinnerst du dich an diese Worte?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ginny, ich habe alles verloren. Meine Eltern, mein Zuhause, meinen Namen – ich will nicht auch noch feststellen müssen, dass ich dich verliere, dass das zwischen uns nur leere Worte waren." ,sagte er und wollte gehen.  
  
Ginny hielt seinen Arm fest.  
  
„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Draco, wir haben meinen Bruder überstanden. . . Du weißt was ich meine. Wir schaffen auch das. Falls du denkst, dass ich nur auf dein Geld scharf war, dann irrst du dich. Mich interessieren keine materiellen Werte, mir geht es nur um das da drin." ,sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, über sein Herz.  
  
Draco schluckte.   
  
„Und was jetzt?"  
  
„Jemand wird uns schon helfen."  
  
„Und zu wem sollten wir gehen? Es gibt niemanden! Snape hat schon genug riskiert. Er hat sich schützend vor mich gestellt, als Lucius mir gedroht hat. Aber ich kann doch nicht von ihm verlangen das er mich auch noch wie einen Sohn aufnimmt." ,frustriert schüttelte Draco den Kopf.  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Er hat genug für mich getan. Ich könnte das nie wieder gutmachen. Und jemand anderes gibt es nicht, der mir einfällt."  
  
„Dumbledore?"  
  
„Der gibt uns doch nur Zitronendrops und sagt das alles wieder gut werden wird."  
  
„McGonnagall?"  
  
„Die denkt doch, dass ich dich verführt habe und dir nur Böses will."   
  
„Ich denke, dass sie Verständnis für uns haben wird."  
  
„Verständnis für eine Liebe zwischen einem Slytherin und einer Gryffindor? Niemals!"  
  
Draco und Ginny setzten sich nebeneinander in die Fensternische.  
  
Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.   
  
Hermine hatte sie immer gewarnt, dass es nicht einfach sein würde Draco zu lieben. Ginny hatte jedoch nicht auf sie hören wollen. Für sie war die Liebe immer einfach, rosarot eben. Selbst als sie ihre Freunde und Familie belogen hatte, hatte sie nicht näher darüber nachgedacht. Hermine hatte schon recht damit gehabt, dass sie alles zu einfach sah.  
  
„Hermine." ,sagte Ginny plötzlich, stand auf und zog Draco mit hoch.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Wen dann? Snape willst du nicht fragen. Dumbledore und McGonnagall scheiden aus. Wen also sonst, wenn nicht Hermine?"  
  
„Mhmm. Ich denke, wir können" begann er, aber brach ab.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. War nur so ne Idee."  
  
„Vielleicht finde ich sie ja gut."  
  
„Ich bin momentan etwas durcheinander. . . Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen." meinte er dann.  
  
Langsam gingen die Beiden in Richtung Dumbledores Büro als Severus Snape ihnen entgegen kam.  
  
„Miss Weasley, ihre Mutter wartet im Büro von Professor Dumbledore auf sie." ,sagte er.  
  
„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wann sie erscheint, aber Ron war wohl sehr langsam mit seinem Brief."  
  
Fragend sah Draco sie an.  
  
„Nichts was ich mache ,entgeht ihr. Ron ist eine große Petze. Er schreibt ihr alles." ,fügte sie hinzu.  
  
„Einen schönen Bruder hast du. . . . Soll ich mitkommen?"  
  
„Wenn du möchtest. Entweder verhext sie dich oder du wirst in die Familie aufgenommen. Eines von beiden, da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich weiß nicht was sie tun wird." 


	19. Kapitel 19

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews.   
  
Das ist das letzte Kapitel dieser FF, es wird nur noch einen kurzen Epilog geben.  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Kapitel 19  
  
„Stimmt es was Ron mir geschrieben hat?" ,fragte Molly Weasley sofort ihre Tochter als diese das Büro von Professor Dumbeldore zusammen mit Draco und Severus Snape betrat.  
  
„Was?", fragte Ginny unschuldig.  
  
„Das mit dir und diesem Malfoy."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Das ihr zwei zusammen seit!"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ginny, ich glaub das nicht. Nenn mir einen Grund wieso."  
  
"Weil ich ihn liebe." erklärte Ginny ihrer Mutter.   
  
"Liebt er dich auch?"   
  
"Ja."   
  
"Sicher?"   
  
"Mum, ich weiß es. Tief in meinem Herzen spüre ich das er mich liebt."   
  
"Hat er es dir jemals gesagt?"   
  
"Er hat es mir gezeigt" erklärte Ginny.   
  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen." ,murmelte Molly Weasley.   
  
"MUM! Draco ist nicht so. Er liebt mich."   
  
"Das sagen sie alle, dabei wollen sie nur das eine."   
  
"Er nicht."   
  
"Ich erinnere dich an deine Worte, wenn du so alt bist wie ich es jetzt bin und auch 7 Kinder hast."  
  
Die drei Männer im Raum schienen für die beiden Weasley- Frauen Luft zu sein.  
  
„Ich liebe ihre Tochter wirklich.", mischte sich plötzlich Draco ein.  
  
Molly Weasley drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Ginny bedeutet mir alles. Ich würde nichts tun was ihr schadet, falls sie das denken." Mischte sich Draco ein, schließlich ging es in dem Gespräch ja auch um ihn.  
  
„Das hat dein Vater auch schon mal getan." ,meinte Molly Weasley.  
  
„Ich bin nicht mehr sein Sohn."  
  
Fragend hob Molly Weasley eine Augenbraue, auf eine Art und Weise die man eher von Severus Snape oder Draco Malfoy kannte, Ginny unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie ihre Mutter so sah.   
  
Die Lage war zu ernst, als das sie lachen sollte.  
  
„Er hat mich verstoßen. Ich bin kein Malfoy mehr. Er wollte das ich mich zwischen ihm und ihrer Tochter entscheide. Mrs. Weasley, ihre Tochter ist der wunderbarste Mensch der Welt. Sie hat mir erst gezeigt, dass es auf der Welt mehr Dinge gibt als schwarz und weiß."  
  
„Und jetzt?" ,fragte Molly Weasley.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, nur das ich ihre Tochter liebe und mit ihr zusammen sein möchte."  
  
„Draco ist nicht Lucius Malfoy." ,erinnerte Dumbledore sie.  
  
Molly sah ihre Tochter und Draco lange an.   
  
Wenn er sie glücklich machte, wer war sie denn, die dem Glück ihrer Tochter im Weg stehen sollte.   
  
Sie hatte neben dem Brief von Ron auch je einen Brief von Hermine und Harry erhalten und beide sprachen ganz anders von der Beziehung zwischen ihrer Tochter und Draco als Ron es tat.   
  
Arthur hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte diese Sache zwischen Ginny und Draco nicht sofort als schlecht verurteilen, sondern sich erst mal alles in Ruhe anhören. Arthur hatte wohl recht.  
  
Vielleicht war diese Beziehung doch das richtige für ihre Tochter.  
  
Vielleicht war er es ja der sie nach all dem was mit Tom Riddle in Ginnys erstem Schuljahr passiert war, wieder vollständig glücklich machte.  
  
„Setzen wir uns doch und reden in Ruhe darüber wie es weitergehen soll, auch mit Draco selbst. Möchte jemand ein Zitronendrops?", meinte Dumbledore und wies auf die Stühle vor dem Kamin.  
  
Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten begann das Gespräch, das Dracos Zukunft besiegeln sollte.  
  
Bis zum Schulabschluss waren es nur noch wenige Monate, es war ja schon März. Und danach war er alt genug auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen.   
  
Er würde also seinen eigenen Weg im Juni gehen könnten.  
  
Und endlich nach einigen Monaten des Lernens und der harten Arbeit war der große Tag da.   
  
Wieder wurde ein Jahrgang junger Zauberer und Hexen auf das richtige Leben losgelassen.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermine, Draco und all ihre anderen Mitschüler aller vier Häuser bekamen heute ihr Abschlusszeugnis.  
  
Das Quidditchfeld war umgebaut, so dass dort die Zeugnisvergabe stattfinden konnte.  
  
Ginny, die neben ihrer Familie saß, freute sich natürlich für alle die bestanden und ihren Abschluss bekamen, aber andererseits war sie auch traurig, dass sie nun ihren Freund nicht mehr so oft sehen würde und sie darauf zurückgreifen würden müsste einander Eulen mit Briefen zu senden.   
  
Aber erstmal würde er den Sommer bei ihr und ihrer Familie verbringen. 


	20. Epilog

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Ginny usw gehören J.K.Rowling, ich bin nur der stolze Besitzer dieser Storyidee (das darf mir doch gehören, oder?) . Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit!).   
  
Ich wollte mich mal ganz lieb bei bestimmten Leuten besonders bedanken:  
  
1) Nightskye, die angefangen hatte meine FF's zu betan und das super gemacht hat  
  
2) Soulsister, die den Job danach übernommen hat und damit leben mußte, das ich regelmäßig Sonntags ihre Mailbox mit meinen FF-Teilen geflutet habe und das superschnell alles gebetat hat und auch nicht über mein kleines Komma-Problem gemurrt hat.  
  
3) Kirsten Kun, die die Fanfic ins Französische übersetzt hat.  
  
4) Zoe für ihre Hilfe mit kleinen Details  
  
5) Danke auch an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews, an: mrsgaladriel, beckymalfoy, Blue, haunted-jess, Kissymouse, amelie, jacintee, BBabygirl, Fallen-Angel03, Hermy-ne, Vali, Gil a Galad, Valerie, Kirsten Kun, SelphieLeBlanc, koko-chan123456, Riddle-Gin-Riddle, Hermine 2004, joyfulalicia, Flame, Dracos-Angel03, Lalle, D. V. G. M. 1, amelie, weihnachtskeks3, darling, Sunnylein, yuroki-chan, DjEngelchen, Black lion, Mylanka, Giny, charlie, kiwi123, wolfeye und Souki.   
  
Für alle die es interessiert unter der Story-ID: 1794735 ist die französische Version zu finden und unter der Story-ID: 1953610 gibt es eine neue FF von mir.  
  
LIEBE - EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY   
  
Epilog  
  
   
  
Märchen enden mit einem: Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an das Ende ihrer Tage.   
  
   
  
Liebesromane enden damit, dass der Prinz, der Held oder der Liebhaber seine Geliebte heiratet und ihr die Welt zu Füssen legt.  
  
   
  
Aber wie endet die Liebe in der Wirklichkeit?   
  
   
  
Gibt es dort auch ein glücklich und zufrieden?  
  
   
  
Für Draco und Ginny gab es das.  
  
   
  
Sie hatten eine gemeinsame Zukunft.   
  
   
  
Ihre Tagträumereien wurden Wirklichkeit, wenn der Weg dahin auch manchmal steinig war.  
  
   
  
Ihr Leben war zwar bescheiden, nachdem Draco von seiner Familie verstoßen wurde, jedoch wurde er nach einigem Grollen von Seiten Rons und argwöhnigen Blicken der Zwillinge von Ginnys Familie in deren Mitte aufgenommen.  
  
   
  
So fand die Geschichte von Draco und Ginny, die doch mehr als ungewöhnlich begonnen hatte, doch noch ein glückliches Ende. Er konnte seine Alten Runen studieren, heiratete Ginny nach ihrem Schulabschluss und gründete seine eigene kleine Familie. Eben ein klassisches Happy-End.  
  
Und Ginnys Liebesromane mit denen alles anfing stehen nun für immer verbannt in einer Kiste auf dem Dachboden.   
  
Wer braucht denn schon Liebesgeschichten, wenn man seine eigene hat.  
  
    
  
ENDE 


End file.
